Mixed Time
by hgyrsdfh
Summary: Serenity is watching her beloved Endymion from afar, but what is this? His name is not Endymion... What happens when your soul changes after being reborn? COMPLETE!
1. Part 1

By: silver_cosmos  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Title: Mixed Time  
  
E-mail: silver_cosmos@kuririnmail.com  
  
Website: http://www.glimmerose.com  
  
Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN SM... IF YOU DONT KNOW THAT THEN YOU   
  
SHOULDNT BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi...   
  
Please don't sue me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hahahaha, as you know, I didn't come up with this just like that...   
  
It takes me time to make up a story... This is a short story, as you   
  
can tell. Well it's at least longer than the chapters stories... you will get   
  
confused in this story, but there will be many explanation in the end!   
  
I promise! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~* Important *~*  
  
If there is " " the characters are talking  
  
If there is ' ' the characters are thinking (not out loud)  
  
If there is ( ) that is me talking....  
  
(Go and enjoy reading)  
  
Mixed Time  
  
She watches him from afar. He was playing basket ball, laughing with   
  
his friends. Darien Chiba, the most popular guy in the whole school. She sits   
  
there and watches him. His black hair, his blue eyes, the way he moves, she   
  
loved it all. She misses the way he used to hold her; she missed every single   
  
little thing that he did to her. She missed his warmth, his touch, everything.   
  
*Sigh*  
  
'Why doesn't he remember me?'  
  
Then she finally stopped watching him and started to walk home.  
  
'Home? This is not the place I belong, not without Endy that is.'  
  
She finally reached her lonely apartment. She lives in this world alone...   
  
Other than her loyal advisor.   
  
"Luna... tadaima," She said.  
  
"Hard day at school?" asked the cat.  
  
She opened a can of cat food. She nodded.   
  
"It's the same thing every day. Why can't he remember?"  
  
"Just be patient Serenity-sama"  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"I know Luna, I know"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next day  
  
"Did you hear? The school dance is a week away!" some passers-by said.  
  
"Oh really?! I wish Darien Chiba would ask me out!" the girl answered   
  
and giggled.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
Serenity stopped listening to the conversation. 'If he would only remember...'  
  
She opened her locker and started to put her books in. Serenity Moon,   
  
the most intelligent student in the whole class. Except, of course, Darien Chiba.   
  
Serenity's nickname was the queen of Ice. She turned every single guy that asked   
  
her out down. She just can't stand dating any other guy other than Endymion.  
  
She closed her locker and went to class. She sat down and waited until  
  
the teacher came in and everybody to settle down. Then Darien Chiba came. He sat   
  
right behind her, though he never spoke to her at all. She never spoke to him too, she   
  
couldn't bear it.  
  
"Settle down class!" The teacher said.  
  
Everybody stopped talking and went to their seats. They couldn't say a  
  
single word. Last time, they had to run 2 miles, just because they wouldn't stop.   
  
Well, now they learned their lesson.  
  
"Today we will be studying the Stars...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
45 mins later...  
  
  
  
"There will be a test tomorrow, study hard! Since I trust you, I will   
  
not give any homework today. Class dismissed." Then the teacher walked out the door.  
  
The students started to talk again. Some are studying for the test tomorrow.  
  
None of them can leave the room until the bell rings.  
  
Serenity got her notes out. She examined them.  
  
'I know I wasn't a good student, I get lower grades than the scouts, but I  
  
did pay attention to the lesson.'  
  
She flips the pages of her note book until the blank pages. She took out a   
  
pencil and started drawing.  
  
"Nice drawing..." said a voice. It sounded too familiar.   
  
'Can that be? Is it possible? Nah... It can't be... I must be imagining things'  
  
She dared to look back.   
  
Darien Chiba was looking at her drawing. Serenity stared at him. Then she  
  
looked back at her drawing.  
  
She didn't realize that she was drawing him. He was in his full armor. Well,   
  
at least him and her. Except that you can't really tell that it's her. The drawing   
  
was Endymion looking up at the balcony of where she was. One of her favorite memory.   
  
In the picture, there was the earth on the sky instead of the moon.  
  
Serenity was blushing furiously.  
  
"I didn't know you can draw..."  
  
"Umm, yea well, this is just a doodle. I do it when I'm bored. It's   
  
nothing special."  
  
"You call this a doodle? It's amazing..."  
  
"Ummm, thank you..."  
  
"Darien! Let's go man. Play ball," Andrew said. Andrew was Darien's best   
  
friend. They stick together. Which means, Andrew is the second most popular in   
  
the whole school.  
  
"Okay, be right there. It's a nice drawing, you are talented. Got to go.   
  
See you around," He said and left the direction that Andrew went.  
  
Serenity watched him go.   
  
'I guessed I must have missed the bell.'  
  
Then she went to her locker and took her things. There wasn't many, she   
  
just took out 3 notebooks, a pencil box, and her books.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
Then she went past the basket ball court and watches him for a while. He   
  
was laughing again as usual. She couldn't help it but to smile.   
  
'I should be happy when he is... but I can't help it but to miss him'  
  
Then she headed home.  
  
'Why do I have to live in this world alone...?'  
  
She reached her apartment. A two bedroom apartment with a counter kitchen.   
  
She took out her keys and opened the door. Then she walked in.   
  
"Tadaima"  
  
"Serenity-sama? Is that you?" Luna asks  
  
"Who else can it be Luna? By the way, I'm going out tonight. So you can   
  
look for the scouts alone."  
  
"Is it a date? Who are you dating?"  
  
"It's not a date Luna. I just want some time alone to my self. I'll be   
  
taking a walk to the park."  
  
"Serenity-sama, what about your homework?"  
  
"I have no homework Luna. We have a test tomorrow, so then the teacher   
  
is not giving us any."  
  
"Aren't you going to study?"  
  
"Its astronomy. I know it by heart, Luna." Serenity simply said.  
  
"Serenity-sama..."  
  
"Fine. I'll study when I get home..."  
  
"Serenity-sama..."  
  
"Luna, I know I didn't study well back then... but I did pay attention."  
  
"Okay... fine"  
  
"Thanks Luna."  
  
Serenity picks up Luna and hugged her. Then she put Luna back down and   
  
started to head out the door.  
  
"Don't be out too long" Luna said. Too bad Serenity is already out the door.  
  
"Serenity-sama! How 'bout my food?!"  
  
No one answered her.  
  
"Serenity-sama!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity  
  
She reached the park. She sat down at her favorite spot. It was a bench   
  
in front of a lake that is surrounded by roses. It was a full Moon tonight. The   
  
Moon is reflected on the lake.  
  
She looked up in the sky. The big silver moon. Home. Then a tear rolled   
  
down her blue eyes. She didn't bother to wipe it away. She missed everybody so much.  
  
"Mom, why am I the only one? Why didn't you come with me? I know you   
  
brought Endy back... But what good does it do when all I can do is watch him from   
  
a far? He doesn't remember me at all... He probably doesn't want to..." She   
  
knew it in her heart that she was lying to her self.  
  
"Mom, when can I come back to the moon?" she whispered. Then her tears   
  
are falling again. The water fall is back.   
  
Serenity sat there quietly for some time. Tears was just falling like   
  
there is no tomorrow. She just kept her gaze on the silver moon.  
  
"Serenity?" a voice said.  
  
It can only be one person that has that voice. She didn't even looked   
  
back to see who it was.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked suprised.  
  
"I can tell by your voice..."  
  
"Oh... So, What is a girl like you doing out side here at this time of night?"  
  
"A girl like me?" she looked at him surprised.  
  
"Yea, what are you doing out here alone by your self?"  
  
"What time is it?" she questioned.  
  
"Around 8:30"  
  
"Ahhh, Luna is going to kill me!"  
  
"What are you doing here though?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Why are your eyes red? Have you been crying?" he noticed.  
  
Serenity touched her eyes with her cold hands.  
  
"Ummm, it's nothing..."  
  
"Did your boyfriend do this?" he felt a little bit enraged.  
  
"No... I don't have a boyfriend" She replied with sadness and longing in her eyes.   
  
"Are you okay?" he wanted to make sure.  
  
"Yea... I'm fine" Serenity gave him a bright smile.  
  
"So, today... I was about to ask you a question..." he nervously mentioned.  
  
"Then ask now..."  
  
"I was a little bit afraid you would say no..." Darien chuckled nervously.  
  
"Well, you never know what I'm going to say unless you ask."  
  
"Ok... Just hear me out first okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"You know about the Dance that's coming up right?"  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
"Well, ummm, I was thinking if you would like to got with me to the dance..."  
  
'What? Endy? Is this a joke?'  
  
"Is this a joke? Is it some kind of a dare?"  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Yes, because of what?"  
  
"Well, you ARE the most popular guy in school..."  
  
"Oh, I see..." he looked a little bit hurt.  
  
"Yea, well, most girls gets hurt like this you know..."  
  
"Really? Do you think I'm that kind of guys?"  
  
"Hmmm..." 'Endy? I don't think so...'  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Really?" she hoped.  
  
"No, it's all clean. Nothing attached."  
  
"Then... I would love to go..."  
  
"Really? Then I'll pick you up at 6:00 at your house."  
  
"I live in an apartment. It's that one," Serenity pointed at her apartment building.  
  
"Great..."  
  
"In number 328."  
  
"Okay, so 6:00? Is that okay with you?"  
  
"I thought the dance doesn't start until 7:30..."  
  
"Well, lets get dinner too..."  
  
"Sure!" Serenity was smiling.  
  
"Okay, well I have to go now. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Darien waved   
  
at her and disappears with the night.  
  
'Luna wait till you hear about this!'  
  
Serenity walked home. Her heart was beating fast.   
  
'All this time, I was worried that he wouldn't remember... But he doesn't   
  
have to remember, to ask me out!'  
  
Finally, after what feels like forever in the elevator, she got out. She walked   
  
to her apartment and took out her keys. The door then swung open.  
  
"Tadaima!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"Serenity-sama, you are back... where have you been?"  
  
"I told you Luna, I went to the park... Lun-"  
  
"Do you know what time it is?!" Luna yelled.  
  
"Umm... around 8:40?" Serenity was a little bit surprise.  
  
"Young Lady, you should be more responsible!" Luna advised.  
  
"But Luna! My curfew is 9:00. I'm not late!"  
  
"I did not asked you if you were late did I?"  
  
"Umm... no"  
  
"Princess Serenity of the moon, if you leave, would you please be more   
  
responsible and feed ME!"   
  
"Opps, hehehe. Sorry... I forgot Luna..."  
  
"Well, just get me the food."  
  
Serenity went to the kitchen right away. She took out the cat food and opened it.   
  
Then she poured it out to Luna's bowl.  
  
Luna started to chew the food.  
  
"Luna! Luna! Luna! Luna!"  
  
*cough* *cough*  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Guess who I talked to in the park?"  
  
"Queen Serenity?"  
  
"No... It was Endymion!!"  
  
"Oh, what did he say? Did he remember?"  
  
"No... He asked me out to the dance!"  
  
"Dance?"  
  
"Yes, the schools dance. It's coming up this Friday."  
  
*Sigh* "Oh, If I remember correctly, I thought you don't like Balls..."  
  
"Well, this is with Endymion!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What's so different about it?" Luna asked.  
  
Serenity glared at her for a minute. Then she stared to gather the things   
  
she will need for shopping.  
  
"I need to get a new dress Luna," Serenity said ignoring her.  
  
"Serenity-sama, are you really going?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Isn't it a little dangerous?"  
  
"Luna... I've been watching him. I missed him too much, Luna."  
  
"Well, then go shopping tomorrow! Most of the shops are already closed.   
  
Can't you wait?"  
  
Serenity stopped. Then she looked at the clock. '9, already?!'  
  
"Fine, I will go tomorrow... Right after school... So then I won't be   
  
home till late 6."  
  
"6? Is that really safe? A princess wondering around until dark in   
  
the city of Tokyo?"  
  
"Luna... I'm not-" she hesitated. Then she continued slowly in a   
  
soft voice, "a princess anymore..."  
  
"You will always be a princess to me..." then Luna gave her a very   
  
cute smile that the cat can give.  
  
Serenity smiled. Then she picks Luna up again and started to head for  
  
the bedroom. Then she set Luna down on her bed. Serenity sits down on her desk.   
  
Then she stared at the full moon.   
  
Luna just watches her. She gets a little worried about Serenity sometimes.   
  
She is her advisor, the most trusted too. Then Luna finally said," Go change into   
  
your night dress."  
  
Serenity didn't seem to hear Luna. She just kept on staring at space.   
  
"Serenity-sama..."  
  
Serenity still didn't move.  
  
"Serenity-sama!"  
  
"Oh, what is it Luna?" Serenity finally answers. Her gaze remains at the Moon.  
  
"Go and change, its already time to go to sleep."  
  
Serenity didn't respond again. Luna sighed.  
  
"Serenity-sama! Go change into your night dress!" Luna had no more   
  
patience for the night burst out.  
  
"Geez, Luna, you don't have to yell at me! I can hear perfectly fine!" Serenity   
  
finally looked at Luna. She was glaring at her, as if Luna just shatters her daydream.  
  
"Well, I've been calling your name for 5 minutes! It looked like you  
  
were out in space..."  
  
"Oh, then I'll go change right now..." Serenity headed for the closet. She took   
  
out her clothes that were in there. Then she went in the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower Luna!" Serenity yelled. She wanted to make sure   
  
that Luna hears it.  
  
Luna did not hear it. She was fast asleep in the comfortable bed.   
  
When Serenity got out of the steaming shower, she looked at Luna. Luna's face   
  
looks so peaceful. Then she climbed into bed. She glances at the moon one more time.  
  
"Oyasumi, okasaan," Serenity whispered.  
  
Then she drifts into the dream land.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning  
  
Serenity woke up. Then she suddenly remembers her dream. She smiled at the   
  
memory. She glances at the clock. Her eyes widen from surprise.  
  
"LUNA!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?????!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOO LATE!!!!!!!"  
  
Luna came into the room. Then she glanced at the clock.  
  
"Its only 7:15 in the morning." Luna replied.  
  
"LUNA!!!" Serenity panic.  
  
"Calm down! School doesn't start until 8:00 o'clock. Besides I already tried   
  
to wake you up... Why are you so worried?"  
  
"I'm going to be late!" Serenity jumps out of bed. Luckily Luna dodges her.   
  
Serenity almost stepped on her.  
  
"Serenity-sama, be careful on where you step."  
  
"Opps sorry Luna..." She rushed into the bathroom and started the water.   
  
Then she got out again and ran to her closet. She took out her uniform and then   
  
ran in the bathroom again. Serenity slammed the door.  
  
*sigh*'Sometimes, I just don't get her... Serenity-sama, what are you thinking?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
25 minutes later  
  
"Luna! Where did you put my bag?"  
  
"I did not put it anywhere! It's right next to your shoes!"  
  
"Okay, thanks Luna! Bye!"  
  
Serenity grabbed her bag and her shoe, ran out the door while putting on her shoes.   
  
"Serenity-sa..."  
  
The door slammed.  
  
"ma... SERENITY-SAMA!!! What about my food?!" Luna yelled at the door.  
  
"Not again!" Luna groans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity  
  
She ran all the way to school. She usually wakes up at 6:45. Today she had   
  
to rush all the way. Then it just hit her like a ton of bricks!  
  
'Oh no! I forgot to study for astronomy test! Luna is going to kill me!   
  
I better study quickly at school'  
  
She made it at school. She went to her locker and put her books in there.   
  
She took out her astronomy book and the rest of the things she will need for the   
  
first two periods.  
  
Just then the first bell rang. She quickly closed her locker and started   
  
heading for the first period of the day. 'Here we go again!'  
  
She sat down at her desk. Then she looked around, most of the students   
  
were already there. Too bad Endy wasn't there yet. So she took out her astronomy book.   
  
*Sigh* "At least I made it..."  
  
"Hey, dude! Did you study for the test?" Andrew started saying.  
  
"Oh, which test?" Darien replied as he was coming into the classroom.  
  
"Astronomy"  
  
"Uhh... no"  
  
"I heard its going to be hard! Some rumors said there are more than 50   
  
questions on it!"  
  
"Oh then I better study now..." Darien started to head for his desk.   
  
He sat down and took out his astronomy book too.  
  
Then he looked ahead of him.   
  
"Ohayo" he simply said.  
  
Serenity turned around. Then she found that Darien was looking at her.  
  
"Ohayo..." She gave him a big smile.  
  
"Did you study for the test?"  
  
"Ummm, no... I forgot..." Serenity blushed.  
  
Darien chuckled. "I did too."  
  
Then Serenity giggled.  
  
"So are we still on for the dance?" Darien asked. His voice seems to   
  
be a little bit louder. Then all the girls' head turn to him.   
  
"Yea." Serenity replied. Then all the guys looked at her. Every single   
  
guy wants to go to the dance with her, but they are all afraid to be turned down.  
  
Then the talking level started to increase. The girls envied her so much.   
  
Just then the bell rang. The teacher walks in. Luckily some one saw it or else they   
  
have to run again. Right then you can hear a pin drop.  
  
"Did everybody study for the test?"  
  
No body answered.  
  
"Well, then I guess we will find out soon enough."  
  
The teacher began to take roll.   
  
"Hmm, six students missing? Is this because of the test?" The teacher frowned.  
  
"Clear your desks! Put your astronomy book away, the test is about to start.   
  
Is there any questions?"  
  
More than ten hands flew to the air.  
  
"Well, lets start with you." the teacher pointed at the student in the very back.  
  
"Sir, how many questions will there be in the test?"  
  
"One hundred" the teacher said like it was nothing at all. Some of the hands   
  
went down. Then he pointed at another student.  
  
"Sir, will this test affect our grade?"  
  
"It's a test. What do you think? It will affect 35% of your grade." More hands   
  
went down. So he pointed at another student.  
  
"How much time will you give us?"  
  
"About... one and a half hour." The students gasp. That is not enough time for   
  
them to finish a test. Then he pointed at another student.  
  
"Is there retakes?"  
  
"Depends how many students will pass. The less students that pass, there will   
  
be more chances of retakes. If no student pass at all, there will be no retakes," then   
  
the teacher pointed at a student.  
  
"What will happen at those students that are absent?"  
  
"Well, since you are here, you don't need to worry   
  
about that. Since you asked, then I will answer you. They are   
  
not getting a chance of taking this test, unless their parents   
  
call right now and inform me that their child is sick and need   
  
to take that test. Then, I will personally come to their house   
  
and bring the test with me and watch them taking it right in   
  
front of me."  
  
"Sir, is there any extra credits?"  
  
"Of course! Talk to me about extra credits after   
  
class... Is there anymore questions?"  
  
No more hands in the air.  
  
"Okay the test will begin! After you finish, put it on   
  
my desk and you will be excused and have a free period! As soon   
  
as you get it, you may get started. Is Serenity Moon and Darien   
  
Chiba here?"  
  
"Yes?" they both said at the same time.  
  
"You may be excused for this test."  
  
"Excused me?"  
  
*sigh* "Both of you do not need to take this test! You   
  
may have the period off..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask me. You have both been excused for school   
  
for the rest of the day. You will not be count absent for any   
  
of your classes. Tomorrow you will have a little meeting with   
  
the principle and there will be no assignments due tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir." Darien answered.  
  
Serenity and Darien started gathering their things and   
  
left. Every eye in the room was watching them leave the class.  
  
"Now let's get this test going," Serenity could hear the   
  
teacher said as she left the room.  
  
She started to head for her locker. Darien followed her.   
  
She opened her locker and put in her books. Darien opened his   
  
too. His locker was four lockers away from hers.  
  
"So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Darien   
  
started saying.  
  
"Umm, well, I was going to go shopping after school..."   
  
Serenity answered him.  
  
"Well, can I come with you?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Where should we go?"  
  
Serenity smiled. "I don't know... I haven't been shopping   
  
for a long time. I still need to buy a dress for the dance."  
  
"How about we go and get food and then go shopping at   
  
the mall?" Darien suggested.  
  
"Okay, but how will we get there?"  
  
"Follow me..."  
  
Serenity closed her locker and started following him.   
  
They went out to the parking lot. Darien started to take out   
  
keys. Then he headed for a car that has the color of a red   
  
rose. Then he went and opened it. Serenity stopped and examines   
  
the car. Darien went on the other side of the car and opened   
  
the door for her.  
  
"This is your car?" Serenity stared at the car with   
  
unbelievable eyes.  
  
"Yea, come on."   
  
Serenity went in and sat down in the car.  
  
"Nice car!" She exclaim.  
  
"Took me a long time to get it." Darien started the   
  
car and went.  
  
"Oh really? How long?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"About a couple of years working," he simply reply.  
  
"It's that expensive?"   
  
"Not really. I got this car just this year. Gas is really  
  
expensive though..."  
  
"So this car is all yours?" she said amazed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hey Darien..."  
  
"Yea? What is it?"  
  
"Do you like the Moon?" she suddenly questions  
  
"Yes, for some reason I do... Serenity, what's your   
  
favorite flower?" it was his turn to ask a question.  
  
"Hmmm, a red rose..."  
  
"Me too"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Oh... hehehehe, I saw one of your books with a red rose   
  
on it..." Serenity tried to escape from his question.  
  
The car started to slow down. Then Darien perfectly parked   
  
the car. He pulled the break and turned off the engine.  
  
"We are here..."  
  
"Okay," Serenity got out of the car.  
  
"Where do you want to eat?" He questioned.  
  
"Any where is fine with me"   
  
'As long as I'm with you' Serenity added silently.  
  
"How bout there?" Darien pointed at the building.  
  
"Sure" Serenity smiled and followed him.  
  
They went in and sat down near the window. The waiter came   
  
and gave them the menu.  
  
"I want a cheese burger with chocolate milkshake," Serenity said.  
  
"I'll have the same" Darien said to the waiter.  
  
Then the waiter took the menus and left.  
  
"You know, I wasn't sure you would want to go with me..." Darien said.  
  
"And why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, first of all, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."  
  
Serenity's cheeks turned crimson red.  
  
"Second of all, you are the most popular in school."  
  
"That's not true! You are the most popular in school," Serenity denied.  
  
"Yes it is true. All the guys talks about you all day..."  
  
"Really? How about you?"  
  
Darien chuckles. "Well, I'll tell you some day..."  
  
Serenity laughs.  
  
"Third of all, you have turned every single guy that ever asked   
  
you out down."  
  
"Well, there is a reason for that one, okay?" she smiled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Hehehehe. I don't like them." Serenity giggled.  
  
"Oh? Then what is the reason for you going out with me?" he enquire.  
  
Serenity blushes. She was hoping he wouldn't ask her that.  
  
"Well, what's the reason you asked me out?" she shot back.  
  
Darien was silent.  
  
"Your food is here." The waiter said.  
  
"Let's eat," Darien said.  
  
"Itadakimasu!" Serenity said.  
  
Serenity already adopted to the present. From a princess to a normal   
  
teenage-girl with a talking cat. Plus her longing for everybody that she knew.  
  
Serenity started eating. Darien did too.  
  
"When was the last time we did this Endy?" Serenity said without thinking.  
  
"Endy?"Darien said.  
  
Then Serenity just realizes her mistake.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Who is Endy?"  
  
'What am I going to do? I can't just said he is nobody...'  
  
"Endy is the prince from my dreams..." she gave him the closest truth.  
  
"Dream?"  
  
"Yea and you look a lot like him..."  
  
"Hahaha... what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, he has black hair, blue eyes, and very handsome," Serenity said.  
  
"Yea, well, are you in love with this prince? Because I might get jealous   
  
of him," Darien asked jokingly.  
  
Serenity was stunned.   
  
"Jealous? Why would you be jealous of him?" Serenity forced out a laugh.  
  
"Well, if you do love him, anybody would get jealous to see you love   
  
someone else. You see, just like the all the guys in school," he pointed out.  
  
"Well, do you like me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Since when?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Since... The first time I saw you." Darien said seriously.  
  
"Then why didn't you asked me out then?"  
  
"Well, you were quiet, and just can't speak to a princess like that?"  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"Well, how bout I become the prince of your dreams, and you become   
  
the princess that you always are."  
  
"You think of me as a princess?" Serenity was very surprise.  
  
"Do you think I'm fit to be a prince?"  
  
'Endymion!'  
  
"Of course! Prince Endymion..." Then she giggled.  
  
"Then would you be my lady, Princess Serenity?"  
  
Then Serenity stopped giggling. Her face was serious.  
  
"A name I haven't heard for a long time..." she whispered.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well, I used to play royalty..." Serenity said hoping he would believe her.  
  
"Then I shall call you Princess Serenity for the rest of the time..."  
  
"Can I call you Prince Endymion?"  
  
"That's a strange name... Just like Endymion the shepherded and Selene   
  
the Goddess of the Moon."  
  
"You know that legend?"  
  
"Yea, I got interested in it..."  
  
"I like that legend too..."  
  
"I shall be called "Prince Endymion of the Earth" Darien said playfully.  
  
Serenity was giving him a bright smile. She liked him no matter if he   
  
remembers or not.   
  
"My Prince, come and rescue me!"  
  
"I will be coming my princess"  
  
Serenity and Darien was laughing.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay... part 2 will come soon.... I did not write this  
  
story on paper... so it came straight when i was typing...  
  
so then, the next part will come soon enough... confused?  
  
hahaha... you will get it at the very end of the story.  
  
I hope I can get it out soon... Wish me luck!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Revised! April 24, 2004  
  
I decided that I want to chaged some things... I found a new plan to direct this  
  
story to... before I was just wondering aimlessly until I found a way I can connect  
  
this to the ending of the story that I planned. 


	2. Part2

By: silver_cosmos  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Title: Mixed Time  
  
E-mail: silver_cosmos@kuririnmail.com  
  
Website: http://www.glimmerose.com  
  
Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN SM... IF YOU DONT KNOW THAT THEN   
  
YOU SHOULDNT BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko   
  
Takeuchi... Please don't sue me. There is a character in   
  
here that I just made up on the top of my head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took soooooooooooo long to get this part out. I had  
  
a hard time focusing on this story. I've even forgotten some  
  
things from Part 1. So as I reread this Part more than 10 times  
  
and made a couple chages... Sorry to say this, but it doesn't  
  
end right here... There is Part 3. Maybe Part 4 or an Epilogue.  
  
I'm NOT promising anything!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~* Important *~*  
  
If there is " " the characters are talking  
  
If there is ' ' the characters are thinking (not out loud)  
  
If there is ( ) that is me talking....  
  
(Go and enjoy reading)  
  
5 minutes later  
  
  
  
They finished eating. Serenity have never been   
  
happier from... the time Endymion was there.   
  
They are now riding in his car.  
  
"So, Prince Endy, Where will be going next?"  
  
"Shall we go to the Mall, my Princess?"  
  
"Hahahaha, yes, we shall, Endy"  
  
"We shall buy a dress that suit a princess."  
  
"Any dress will be fine." Serenity said. She   
  
was giggling all day.  
  
Then they arrived at the mall. It wasn't far   
  
from where they ate lunch.  
  
They got out of the car. Then started going   
  
inside the mall. They chatted happily. After looking   
  
around at which place to go in first, Darien finally   
  
picked it out.  
  
The store has the most expensive dress that   
  
the whole mall sells. There were so many beautiful   
  
dresses. Serenity picked out a blue, spaghetti strap   
  
dress.   
  
"I'm going to try this one. I'll be right back   
  
my prince..." Serenity went on and wouldn't stop laughing.  
  
Darien was left there. So he looked around to   
  
see which one he would like to see her in. Then one   
  
dress caught his eyes. It was white with golden cirles   
  
around it. (Let's just say its Princess Serenity's dress.   
  
I don't know how to describe it!!! -_-*) so he took it   
  
and waited until Serenity got out of the dressing room.   
  
He held it behind his back.  
  
Just then, Serenity got out. She wasn't wearing   
  
the dress.  
  
"I don't like it. It's too big for me. Also ichy   
  
too," Serenity frowned.  
  
"Well, what about this one?" He held up the dress   
  
so she can have a better view of it.  
  
Serenity couldn't believe her eyes. Her royalty   
  
dress is right there in front of her very eyes. Not that   
  
is was only her royalty dress, it was her favorite too.  
  
"Awww, I love that dress!" She exclaim.  
  
"Really? Then go try it on, and let me see it too"  
  
"Darien, I'll be right back"   
  
Then Darien handed her the dress, and she accept   
  
it like it was a prize from some competition. It's like   
  
the dress is sacred. (Which its sort of is)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few moments later...  
  
  
  
Serenity came out in the dress. She really   
  
looked like her old self.  
  
Darien was speechless.   
  
Serenity noticing his silence and opened mouth,   
  
said "Do you like it?"  
  
Darien didn't answer her.  
  
Serenity stares at him, wondering what will he   
  
do or say. Then she couldn't wait for his answer.  
  
"Fine, if you don't like it, I'll go change."   
  
Serenity turns to the dressing room again.  
  
He could say anything. So then he grabbed her   
  
wrist. She turns around and looked at him.  
  
"Say something..." she whispered.  
  
"It's amazing" Darien said in the same tone   
  
of voice as hers.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Darien finally snapped out of it.  
  
"You look amazing, breath taking, wonderful,   
  
beautiful... I don't think there is a word to describe   
  
you..." Darien said in a whispered voice.  
  
"So I take that you are satisfied?" she said   
  
in a normal voice.  
  
He chuckled. "Satisfied? I don't think so..."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Excused me..." Darien said to the clerk that   
  
was at the counter.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you, sir?"  
  
"I want to purchase this dress."  
  
"Yes, sir. That will be $3,400" The clerk said   
  
in a very serious tone.  
  
"Okay," he answered. Next he started to take   
  
out his wallet.  
  
Serenity's eyes widen.  
  
"Darien! You don't need to buy me the dress..."   
  
she tried to stop him.  
  
"It's okay," Darien said. After, he gave her a   
  
smile that she can't resists.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go change..." he said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts"  
  
"Okay..." she turns around and headed for the   
  
dressing room, smiling.  
  
Then Darien faced the clerk. He took out his   
  
card out of his wallet. Next he handed it to the clerk.  
  
"Thank you, sir" The clerk accepted his card.   
  
Then she examines it for a minute. Next she swipes   
  
the card and hand it back to her.  
  
"Here you go, sir."  
  
"Thank you." he took back the card and put   
  
it back in his wallet.  
  
"You must really love her..." The clerk   
  
whispered.  
  
"Why do you say that?" he asks her, suprised.  
  
"I haven't seen anybody as young as you buying   
  
a dress for a lady. Especially a dress this expensive.   
  
They usually try a dress and put it back because of   
  
the price."  
  
"You are right... I'm in love with her."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"No, we just started to go out"  
  
"Started?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Yesterday..."  
  
"You got to tell her..."  
  
"I will, someday"  
  
"Darien?" Darien looked at Serenity. She was   
  
back in her normal clothes.  
  
"Oh, Serenity how long have you been standing   
  
there?"  
  
"Oh, I just came..."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"You paid???"  
  
"Yes" was his simple reply.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No more buts... Let's continue with the   
  
shopping shall we?" Darien said. He guided her   
  
out of the store.  
  
"Darien... You didn't need to spend that much   
  
money just for me..."  
  
"Well, I want to"  
  
Serenity's eyes lit up.  
  
"Thank you." She said and blushed.  
  
"Where shall we go next, Princess?"  
  
"Hmmm... Let's not spend anymore money and   
  
go to the park..."  
  
"How about your shopping?"  
  
"I have all that I need."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The park  
  
"This is so refreshing!!!" Serenity said.  
  
Darien was looking at her. She was looking at   
  
the beautiful lake that is before them.  
  
"Have you ever wondered what is on the Moon? Someday,   
  
I'll go there," Serenity asks him  
  
"The Moon?"  
  
"Yea" she whispered.  
  
Darien looked up at the clear sky. There was no sign of   
  
the moon at all.  
  
"I think there are bunnies living there," he said   
  
jokingly.  
  
Serenity punch him playfully on the arm.  
  
"I was serious!" She told him. Too bad, if just she   
  
wasn't laughing Darien would have believed her.  
  
"I heard that there will be a full Moon on the day   
  
of the dance." he stated.  
  
"Oh, really? I'm sure it will be magical!" she exclaim.  
  
"You should wear the dress"  
  
"Okay" she smiled.  
  
They chatted happily. They watched the sunset together too.  
  
"Its beautiful..."she whispered.  
  
"Nothing is more beautiful than you" he replied.  
  
Serenity blushed.  
  
"Lets get going... its almost 6:30..."  
  
"Six-thirty? Oh, shoot! Luna is going to fry me!"  
  
"What time were you suppose to be home?"  
  
"Before six..."  
  
"I'll drive you home..."  
  
"Its okay, Darien..."  
  
"I'm sure you dont want to run while holding the dress"  
  
"Oh, Thats right..."  
  
"I'll try to explain to your parents where you were..."  
  
"I dont have any parents, I live with my guardian..."  
  
"Oh, sorry..."  
  
"Its okay..."  
  
"Lets get going then."  
  
She nodded her head. Next Darien opened the car for her.  
  
They drove in silence. Serenity was looking out the window.  
  
"Ummm... So how did they died?"  
  
She glance at him.   
  
"Hmm... They sacrifice their life for me..." she whispered.  
  
A tear slid down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Arent your parents going to get mad at you?"  
  
"They died too..."  
  
Her eyes widen. So he was alone too in this world.  
  
The car was all silent. The ride seem like hours. Finally  
  
Someone broke the ice.  
  
"We are here," Darien announce.  
  
"Do you want to come up?"  
  
"Sure, if its okay with you," he gave her a smile she   
  
couldn't resist.  
  
"Of course its okay!"  
  
"How bout your guardian?"  
  
"She'll be fine, probably won't be home anyways..."  
  
"Okay," Darien got out of the car and opened the door   
  
for her.  
  
"Thank you," she blushed.  
  
"No problem, princess," next he went to the trunk and got  
  
her dress out. She smiled at him, and waited for him.  
  
"Lets go," She said.  
  
"Yea, so what floor do you live in?"  
  
"I live in the 9th floor," she answered.  
  
"Tell me you have an elevator," he said with a worried face.  
  
"No, we dont, I have to walk down the stairs every single   
  
day!" she reply with a sinister smile.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"No, of course we have an elevator!" she giggles.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"Don't scare me like that..."  
  
"Hehehehe..."  
  
Then Serenity went in front of the elevator and pushed the  
  
up button. The elevator opened up 5 seconds later. They walked inside.  
  
She pushed the number 9 button on the left side.   
  
"Are you sure its all right with your guardian?"  
  
"Yea, like I said, she probably wont be home. Probably my  
  
cat is sleeping..."  
  
"You have a cat?"  
  
"Yea, her name is..." Serenity eyes widen.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Ahhhh! She is soooooooo going to kill me!!!"  
  
*Ding* the elevator door opened.  
  
Serenity dash out of the elevator. She looked in her purse for  
  
the key to the door.  
  
"Just hope she is not home..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Not only is she going to be mad cuz I'm late, but I forgot to   
  
feed her again!!!"  
  
She finally manage to get the door open.  
  
"Luna?! Are you home?"  
  
"SERENITY-SAMA?!"  
  
"We have company!" Serenity said, hoping that it will calm Luna  
  
down a little.  
  
"I dont care!" unfortunately, it didn't.  
  
"I'll get feed the cat right away!!!"  
  
"YOU BETTER DO!"  
  
Serenity rushed to the kitchen and got the cat food out. She   
  
took out the can opener from the drawer and started to opened the can.  
  
"Do you need help?" Darien offered.  
  
"Uh, its okay, you can set the dress down on that couch over   
  
there," she pointed at a pink couch.  
  
"Okay," he replied and did what she said.  
  
Serenity poured out the cat food in the bowl.  
  
"Luna, your food is ready... Come here kitty!"  
  
Luna had no choice but to come out. She was hungry.  
  
"There you go, good kitty..." Serenity said and pet Luna.  
  
"Is your guardian going to be mad?"  
  
"I think she is mad... I should go say sorry to her, but she   
  
is probably too mad at me already. I dont want to disturb her."  
  
"Didn't you say that your guardian name is Luna?"  
  
"Yea, well my guardian like this cat so much she named it after  
  
herself."  
  
"So thats why she was so mad you didnt feed the cat."  
  
Serenity gave a little laugh,"Well, yea"  
  
"I would like to meet this guardian of yours though..."  
  
"Maybe Luna will calm down... If she is not mad anymore..."  
  
Luna finishes her food. Then she walks up near Serenity and  
  
purred under her feet. Serenity lifts her up so she can see her face  
  
to face.  
  
"Luna, I'm sorry..."  
  
Luna licked her nose to accept the apology.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right back..." Serenity said.  
  
Darien was watching her every single move. She went to the   
  
door and walked inside. Serenity closed it shut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside  
  
"Luna, how bout you chage into your 'Human' form and let Darien  
  
see you."  
  
"Is Darien Endymion?"  
  
"Yea, he is..."  
  
"Why did you say you have a guardian anyways?"  
  
"Because, you ARE my guardian right?"  
  
Luna looked silent for a moment.  
  
"Please Luna... I'll promise you I wont forget to feed you again."  
  
"I would, if I could..."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yea, but I can't..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I can't..."  
  
"Let me try to use the crystal's power."  
  
"Do you HAVE the crystal?"  
  
"No, mother did not present it to me yet..."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Let me try something, I'm really corious about this," she gave   
  
Luna a mysterious smile.  
  
"I don't think I want to know what you are thinking..."  
  
"Hehehe... please Luna?! It might work!!!"  
  
*Sigh*   
  
"Just don't do anything harsh!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Then Serenity slowly approach Luna. She reached out her arms.  
  
Then her finger landed on Luna's crescent moon. Suddenly the room   
  
glowed white. Serenity feel back from this suprise. When the light  
  
died down, "Luna" is no where to be seen. In her place was a young  
  
woman in her early twenties. Her hair was almost as long as Serenity's.   
  
"It worked!" Serenity said smiling at Luna.  
  
"I shall greet the prince," Luna said smiling back.  
  
"It has been a long time since I saw you, Luna."  
  
"What do you mean? I will be acting as your full guardian  
  
in this form. Is that all right with you princess?"  
  
"Oh course! I would not expect anything less from the   
  
Legendary Guardian Luna!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Living Room  
  
Darien waits for Serenity patiently. Then a bright light   
  
can be seen through the bottom of the door.  
  
"Serenity? Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes!" she said rather to hastily.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"No! I'll be right out!"  
  
After a few moments the door opened. Serenity came out with  
  
a woman behind her. The woman had black hair that goes below her  
  
waist. Her hair is also up in a bun like Serenity's except she has  
  
four buns instead of two. The woman had blue eyes.   
  
"Ahh, so you are the young man Serenity-sama has been talking  
  
about all the time! Nice to meet you. My name is Luna. I'm the guardian  
  
of Serenity," Luna said with her hand out for him to shake.  
  
Darien shook her hand, "My name is Darien Chiba. Nice to meet  
  
you."  
  
Luna smiled at him. Darien looked at Serenity and smiled at her.  
  
"How about we all eat together at a restaurant!" Serenity  
  
suggested, knowing Luna missed the luxurious of being a human.  
  
"Didn't you just tell me you went to a restaurant?" Luna said.  
  
"We can go again if you want. How about it Luna? It HAS been a  
  
long time since you ate at a restaurant," Serenity commented.  
  
"Its okay. You two can enjoy your self without me. I have  
  
some place to go. I'll be out till late eight!" Luna started to head  
  
out to the door.  
  
"But Luna!"  
  
"Its okay! Nice to meet you Endym- I mean Darien. Serenity,  
  
how did your test go?"  
  
"Test?" Serenity thought for a second.  
  
"Oh, both of us did not have to take the test today, so we  
  
went shopping to the mall," Darien said.  
  
"Yes, and I've found my dress!"  
  
*beep* *beep* *beep*  
  
"What is that sound?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Oh, its my timer to go study," he answered.  
  
"A young man like you need to be reminded when to study?   
  
Serenity-sama would not study even if her life depend on it!" Luna  
  
commented.  
  
"Well, studing is boring!" she defended.  
  
"Then how did you get all those high grades?" Darien asked.  
  
"Hehehe... Luna over there forced me..." she pointed at Luna.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you Luna. I have to go now..."  
  
"See you at school tommorow!" Serenity followed him out the door.  
  
"I had a great time, see you tommorow. How bout I pick you up?"  
  
"Sure! I'll be down at 7:30! I had a great time too!" she smiled   
  
at him. Luna went back inside Serenity's room to give them a little privacy.  
  
"I'll be waiting!" he went out the door.  
  
"See you!" she waved at him and closed the door. Then she went to   
  
her room to look out the window. She watches him speed up in his car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tommorow Morning  
  
  
  
Darien woke up after a peaceful sleep. He dreamed about a certain  
  
blonded-hair-blue-eyes girl. He woke up at 6:49. Darien got out of the  
  
bed and looked at the clock.   
  
"6:49? Better get up," then he took out his clothes and head for  
  
the bathroom.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he was dressed and ready to go. He checked  
  
his answering machine.  
  
"I'm not here right now so please leave a message after the beep.  
  
*beeeeeeep* Dar, whats up? Man, it's so rare that I get to answer your  
  
machine. Where are you man? I heard you went out with Serenity? We are  
  
going to play some ball, call me. Lucky you went out with her! ... That  
  
is the last message."   
  
Darien deleted the message. Then he replayed everything that   
  
happend yesterday. He gave a smile. After he went home yesterday, he   
  
absolutely did not feel like looking at a textbook or any book. So   
  
he went to a sweet bliss of sleep.  
  
He gave a quick glance at the clock.   
  
"Oh, shoot! Serenity is going to be waiting for me!" its   
  
actually only 7:10.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity's apartment   
  
"Serenity-sama! WAKE-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luna snarled. She was   
  
back to her cat-form.  
  
Serenity did not even hear Luna. She was dreaming of her   
  
handsome prince.  
  
"SERENITY!!!! PRINCESS! WAKE-UP!!! YOUR MOTHER IS MAD!" Luna  
  
tried again.  
  
There was no response at all.  
  
"Thats it! SERENITY-SAMA!!! WAKE-UP! ENDYMION IS HERE!" she  
  
screamed.  
  
"What? Endymion is here! Luna! Why didn't you wake me up?!  
  
I'm going to be LATE!" Serenity quickly head for the showers.  
  
"*Sigh* That princess! She thinks he is EVERYTHING!"  
  
"Luna! Tell Darien I'll be right there!"  
  
"*Cough* *Cough* I'm a CAT! Besides, he is not here yet.   
  
It's still 7:00"   
  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I do need to get ready   
  
for school!" then she closed the door shut.  
  
"That did the trick!" Luna said and walked out her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"Luna? Is he here yet?"  
  
"I don't think so, but you said you would be downstairs   
  
waiting for him... If he is here, then he would probably be  
  
downstairs," she answer.  
  
"Ahhh, then I'm leaving!" Serenity touched the door knob.  
  
"Ahem... Aren't you forgetting something little princess?"  
  
"Hmm... forgetting? ... Ahhh! I forgot to pay the water   
  
bill!" Serenity said.  
  
"NOT THAT! MY FOOD!!!" Luna had no more paitience for this  
  
little matter anymore.  
  
"Oh, that, hehehe..." she went to the kitchen and took   
  
out some food for Luna that will last a whole day.   
  
"Thank you!" Luna said in annoyance.  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"Hmmm, What time are you going to be home?"  
  
"Can I stay out until 9?"  
  
"9? For what? Do you have another date?"  
  
"Well, incase that I do, I dont have to come home again  
  
to tell you that I will be home late..."  
  
"Okay, this once I'll let you stay out till 9, since  
  
you at least opened some food for me..."  
  
'And this is once of those first time that you have fun  
  
after all these years. I haven't seen you smile this much at all.  
  
At least not as much as you used to...' Luna added silently.  
  
Serenity hugged Luna in her arms. Then she set her back   
  
down and went to the door.  
  
"Just don't be late!"  
  
"Itekimasu!"  
  
Serenity locked the door behind her and head for the   
  
elevator. A few moments later it opened and she gladly stepped in.  
  
She pressed the button to the lobby and the door closed.  
  
"Ahhh, I wonder if he is already waiting for me..."  
  
She looked at the watched on her wrist.   
  
"Oh no! this is bad! It's already 7:23!!"  
  
*Ding*  
  
The elevator door opened. She rushed to go out side.   
  
As soon as she got out, she saw a red car. Darien was leaning  
  
on the door.  
  
"Darien!" she waved at him.  
  
"Oh, Serenity, ohayo!" he gaved her a smile.  
  
"Ohayo! Did you wait long?" she asked him.  
  
"No, I just got here a couple of minutes earlier. Do  
  
you have everything you need?"  
  
"Yea, lets go," she reply.  
  
Darien went on the other side and opened the door for her.  
  
"Thanks," Serenity blushed.  
  
"No problem," he answered as he go in the car.  
  
Darien started the car and head for school.  
  
"Hey, did you remember something about our principle wanted  
  
to talk to the both of us?" Darien said.  
  
"Oh! yea, sensei said that before we left yeseterday right?"  
  
"He said "a little meeting"... or something like that"  
  
"Did you do something wrong?"  
  
"No, did you?"  
  
"No," he simply replied.  
  
"I wonder what is it going to be about..."  
  
"Well, lets find out. We are here," he said and quickly got   
  
out of the car to open the door for her. He helped her out of the   
  
car.  
  
"Thank you," she blushed.  
  
"No problem, my princess," he joked.  
  
"Sometimes, you just make me wonder if you remember..."   
  
she muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said with a innocent voice hoping it will cover.  
  
"I heard something about remember..."  
  
"It's nothing," she gave him the nervous laugh.  
  
"Serenity, do I need to get it out of you?"  
  
"I told you it's nothing..." she smiled.  
  
"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
They were entering the school front hall. Students are passing  
  
by. Some are even staring at them out of envy. The guys wants to be  
  
even talking to Serenity. The girls wants Darien to just look their way.  
  
"Oh! Moon-san, Chiba-san, wait up!" a very exhausted student  
  
came to their way. It was actually the student president of their class.  
  
"Miwa-san!" they both responded very suprised.  
  
It was a guy with black hair. Miwa is one of the Top student   
  
also, but never even got close to surpassed the two of them.  
  
"Ohayo," Serenity said.  
  
"Ohayo gazaimasu," Darien said.  
  
"Ohayo. Well, actually, I have something to tell the both of   
  
you," he tried to say between breaths.  
  
"What is it?" Darien said.  
  
"The principle is looking for the both of you. You are called  
  
to his office. Sensei mention something like this before you guys  
  
left yesterday, right?" he finally said it in a normal tone.  
  
"Yes, he did. Well, we'll just put our stuff in the locker  
  
and then we'll head for the principle office," Serenity said.  
  
"I'll come with you," Darien said.  
  
"Just know that the principle is waiting for you. I have to  
  
go to a meeting right now, so please excuse me," he left with another  
  
sprint.  
  
"That was interesting," Darien commented.  
  
"Let's go to our lockers," Serenity said.  
  
"Yea," he replies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Principle Office  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
"Come in!" a voice said.  
  
The door swung open. Darien and Serenity stepped in. They   
  
both bowed in respect and stood there.  
  
"Finally, Moon-san, Chiba-san, come in, sit down," the   
  
principle said.   
  
"Sorry about the delay, Matsuhara-priciple," Serenity spoke.  
  
"It is alright, I just want to talk to the both of you  
  
about education," Matsuhara said.  
  
"Education?"  
  
"Well, the both of you are exellent students. You made the   
  
record for the smartest student in this whole school. The smartest   
  
students I've ever seen," he said proudly.  
  
"Thank you," was all Serenity and Darien could answer.  
  
"I'm sure you don't want me to repeat how smart you are.  
  
I am here to speak to you about collage. I have contacted my sources  
  
and they want you, the both of you, to attend the top University  
  
or any University for free at any time you want," he said.  
  
Serenity and Darien was silent. They let the information  
  
sink in their heads a little.  
  
"You will not even have to a penny for renting. Both of  
  
you will get a monthly allowance of $300.00."  
  
"Do we have to take an entrance exam?" Serenity finally  
  
got her brain to intake the information.  
  
"Yes, you will. If you agree to what I am offering, your  
  
entrance exam will have to be taken by the next 2 months," he  
  
answered her question.  
  
"What if we do not want to take it?" Darien asked.  
  
"Then I would regret asking. I will need an answer by  
  
the next 2 weeks. That is all that I want to talk about. Is   
  
there any more questions you have?"  
  
"No, thank you sir," Serenity and Darien said.  
  
*Riiiiiiiiing*  
  
"Both of you may be excuse to go to class. Don't forget  
  
to give me the answer," the principle said.  
  
"Yes, Matsuhara-principle," they said as they leave the   
  
room.  
  
"Are you going to take it?" Darien asked as he close the  
  
door behind him.  
  
"Hmmm... I'll ask Luna first. Most likely she will say   
  
yes though," Serenity replied.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Homeroom  
  
"Moon-san, Chiba-san, Why are you late?" sensei asked.  
  
"The principle office," Darien replied.  
  
"Okay, you are both excused. Go to your seats, class   
  
is about to start," sensei stated.  
  
Serenity and Darien walked to their seats. As always,  
  
people were staring at them. Sometimes, Serenity wanted to   
  
just screamed to them to stop staring.  
  
"Is there something wrong with them that they took  
  
your attention? Class is starting!" sensei was not in a good   
  
mood to be ignored.  
  
Every student's eye went to the sensei.  
  
'Thank you sensei,' Serenity sighed.  
  
"Today we are learning...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunch  
  
"I can't believe it! I heard that Serenity and Darien  
  
went together to school today!" one girl exclaimed.  
  
"She is such a lucky girl!!!!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHA!!! Part 3 will not be coming for months! I will still  
  
have to do the day of the dance and stuff.... 


	3. Part 3

By: silver_cosmos  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Title: Mixed Time  
  
E-mail: silver_cosmos@kuririnmail.com  
  
Website: http://www.glimmerose.com  
  
Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN SailorMoon... IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT THEN YOU   
  
SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi...   
  
I give full creadit to her!!! Please don't sue me. There is a character in here   
  
that I just made up on the top of my head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm tried my best to finished this one... I wanted to see myself what I came up with!  
  
I tried to be original... but then... its pretty hard... There is so much dialogue in this one,  
  
Hehehe... there will be a major Cliff hanger! ^_^ *evil laugh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~* Important *~*  
  
If there is " " the characters are talking  
  
If there is ' ' the characters are thinking (not out loud)  
  
If there is ( ) that is me talking....  
  
(Go and enjoy reading ^_^)  
  
*~* After School *~*  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
She turned around to see who was calling her, even though she recgonize  
  
the voice too well.  
  
"Darien!" she said in a suprise tone.  
  
Darien finally catched up to her.  
  
"I was wondering if you want to go somewhere today..." he asked.  
  
"Well, I did tell Luna that I will be home before 8 o'clock today... I really  
  
have no where to go though..." she frowned.  
  
"What to go somewhere?" he offered.  
  
She gave him a big smile,"Where?"  
  
"Should we eat lunch first?"  
  
"DARIEN-SAN!!!!" a girl was calling for him.  
  
Both Serenity and Darien looked at the girl. She was certainly interested  
  
in Darien. She had long brown hair with green eyes. The girl took no notice of the   
  
existance of Serenity.  
  
"Ano... I was wondering if you would go out with me to the dance..." the girl  
  
said shyly.  
  
"Sorry, I have someone else that I want to go with," he turned her down  
  
like every other girl that ever asked him.  
  
"Yea, but are you going to go with the person you want to go with?" the girl  
  
shot back desperately.  
  
Darien looked at Serenity. She did not say anything.  
  
"If you are not, then you can go with me..." she tried to convince him in a   
  
slurty voice.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to go right now," he grabbed Serenity's hand and started  
  
to walk towards the parking lot.  
  
"BUT DARIEN-SAN!!! HOLD ON!!" the girl came chasing after the couple. She  
  
rashley broke the connecting hands.  
  
Serenity looked a little hurt. Darien noticed it.  
  
"Darien-san, but you HAVE to go out with me!" the girl insisted.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because! I'm the most popular girl in the whole school! AND you being the  
  
most popular guy in the whole school, we are a PERFECT MATCH!!!"  
  
Serenity looked at the girl for real. She try to remember the girl's name.   
  
'What is her name?'  
  
"I am sorry, but I really have to go now..." Darien tried to escape again.  
  
"BUT DARIEN-SAN!!!" the girl whined in a very high pitched voice.   
  
(It's worse than Usagi's whine from the anime -_-' I can't stand it...)  
  
"Darien, I think you are going to be late..." Serenity tried to help him out.  
  
Darien hesitated for a minute, then he played along, "That's right! I have   
  
a very important appointment!"   
  
"You better hurry," Serenity smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I don't want to go out with you. I have to go..." Darien grabbed  
  
Serenity's hands again and dashed for it. Serenity just went along with him.  
  
"DARIEN-SAN!!!" the girl tried to catch up to them. This is one of those  
  
times when Darien is glad that he is #1 in running.  
  
They finally arrived at the parking lot. Darien took the keys out of his pockets  
  
and beeped the car unlocked. He opened the door for Serenity. Serenity quickly got  
  
in the car. Darien went to the other side and sat down in the car. They quickly shut  
  
their doors and locked it too.  
  
"DARIEN-SAN!!!! WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Darien quickly start the engine. He did not have any time to warm up the car.  
  
He sped his way through the parking lot. There were too much student present at the  
  
moment for him to pass. That was the reason why he is usually one of the last one to   
  
leave from school.  
  
"Can't these people move out of the way?" Darien said frustated.  
  
"DARIEN-SAN!!!!"  
  
Serenity looked at all the students. They were too buzy talking to their friends  
  
to make way for the car to pass through. Plus that girl is getting close.  
  
Darien finally decided to honk the car. He got everybody's attention. When  
  
they relize who it is, they quickly got out of the way. The guys saw Serenity, and the  
  
girls saw Darien.  
  
"DARIEN-SAN!!!!"  
  
When the pathway is clearing, he stepped on the gas pedal and got through.  
  
The girl stopped running since Darien was out of her sight. (Finally! -_-*)  
  
"That was certainly interesting!" Serenity said.  
  
"I've never met a girl like that before!" he reply.  
  
"She certainly likes you," she giggles.  
  
"Don't remind me!"   
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Hmm... Why don't you pick a place?"  
  
"How about we go to an arcade?" she suggested.  
  
"I thought we were going to eat," he stated.  
  
"Isn't the crown arcade a cafe and an arcade?"  
  
"Well, that is true. Let's go there then," he smiled.  
  
*~* Crown Arcade *~*  
  
*Ding* *Ding*  
  
The door to the Crown Arade was opened. This place was one of the  
  
most famous place among the teenagers. All of the High school kids there recognized  
  
who just came in the door.   
  
"Woa! Man, look, that chick is HOT!" a guy said gwaking at Serenity.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! Girls? Am I dreaming or is DARIEN CHIBA coming this way?!"  
  
Sadly Serenity and Darien just passed by them causally and head straight   
  
for the counter to place their order.  
  
"So what do you want?" Darien said.  
  
"Hmm... I'll take a medium strawberry milkshake, some fries and some   
  
chicken nuggets," Serenity answered with a smile. (That sounds soooo good rite now)  
  
"Okay," he answered.  
  
"What are you going to get?"   
  
"I'm getting chocolate milkshake, a cheese burger and fries," he replied.  
  
"Coming right up!" Andrew suddenly pops up out of no where.  
  
"Andrew? Woa! You work here?" Serenity asked so suprised.  
  
"Darien didn't tell you? Aww, He probably didn't mention me at all!" Andrew  
  
pretended to be hurt.  
  
Serenity giggled. Darien was blushing red.   
  
"So, how much will that be Andrew?" Darien asked trying to avoid the topic.  
  
"It's on the house! Besides, its the first time Serenity been here right?"  
  
"Yea," Serenity replied.  
  
"You should take her here more often, Dare!" Andrew smiled at his friend.  
  
"I will," he responded.  
  
"Well, I got to go get your food. You can sit at your usual spot if you want,"  
  
Andrew said over his shoulder as he head to the kitchen.  
  
"Usualy spot? How often do you come here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I usually study here, but I don't feel comfortable with all the stares.  
  
So then I asked Andrew if I can have a private spot. He agreed and gave me a special  
  
spot," he explained.  
  
"Cool, where is it?" she replied.  
  
"Right this way," Darien pointed at a certain direction.  
  
Serenity followed him ignoring all the stares that she was getting. Darien  
  
was ignoring them too. When they arrived, they were not in the sight of the other people.  
  
*Sigh* "You come here all the time to study? How could you with all those  
  
people staring at you? It's kind of creepy..." Serenity concluded.  
  
"Hey, half of them was staring at you," Darien joked.  
  
"Let's play some games later!" she suggested.  
  
"Sure! Have you heard of Sailor V? That is the latest game this arcade has.  
  
I heard its brand new or something..."  
  
"Sailor V?" she enquire.   
  
'Sailor V? Who can that be? Is it one of the scouts?' those thoughts came  
  
in her mind, but she dismissed them at once.  
  
"Yea, she is quite popular. Somewhere in England..."  
  
"Your orders are here!" Andrew poped up with all the food.  
  
"Thanks Drew!" Darien said.  
  
"No problem! So here is your strawberry milkshake, chicken nuggets and   
  
fries. And here is yours Darien, chocolate milkshake, fries, and cheese burger,"  
  
Andrew repeated the order.  
  
"Thanks Andrew!" Serenity said.  
  
"Enjoy! Call me if you need anything else!" He went back behind the counters.  
  
"Let's eat!" Serenity said happily.  
  
They both started to eat their food.  
  
"Hmm, I see why you come here alot. This food is GOOD!!!"  
  
"They have the best milkshake in town," he informed.  
  
They continued with their food. They chatted and told some jokes. After  
  
they were finished, Serenity wanted to play this Sailor V game.  
  
"Hey, let's play that Sailor V game that you mention earlier!"  
  
"Sure, it's right this way," Darien said.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Hey, Andrew, you mind cleaning it up?" Darien said as he passed the counters.  
  
"Hmmm? Sure! Where are you going?" Andrew looks up from wiping the counters.  
  
"Playing the Sailor V game!!" Serenity replied.  
  
"Oh! That new game just came out! I didn't know you were so interested in   
  
that kind of stuff Serenity!" Andrew said suprised at the genius.  
  
"I'm just a normal girl," she said with a smile, but deep down she know that   
  
she wasn't. How can a Princess of the past be normal?  
  
"You know how to play it?" Andrew inquire.  
  
"No," she realized.  
  
"I'll teach you," Darien replied.  
  
"You will?" Serenity and Andrew asked at the same time.  
  
"Yea," he replied coolly.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Woa, dude, you KNOW how to play it?"  
  
"Of course, I do. Its easy!" Darien answered.  
  
"Let's get going then!" Serenity hardly can contain her self from all this   
  
excitement. It has been so long since....  
  
"See ya later man!" Darien said to Andrew.  
  
Andrew looked confused. It has been more than 2 years since he knew Darien.  
  
Sure they were best friends. They hang out with each other and all. Yet he really don't   
  
KNOW him.  
  
"So which one is the game?" Serenity said in the amazement of all the games.  
  
"Hmm... I think that one," he pointed at an area that says "SAILOR V!".  
  
Serenitiy held his hand and dragged him along with her.  
  
"Hmm... Darien? How do you play this?" Serenity never played a game before.  
  
"First you insert the coin," he took out a chage from his pocket and insert it  
  
to the machine.  
  
"Then what?" Serenity asked interested.  
  
"You sit down here," he motion her to the chair.  
  
"Okay," she listen attentively.  
  
Then he carefully took her hand and put it on the remote.  
  
"Then you press this button and pick the stage that you want to go to," he  
  
slowly instructed.  
  
"I want that one!" Serenity pointed, with her free hand, at the picture of the Moon.  
  
Darien gently guide her hands to move the controls. He moved it very swiftly yet  
  
so protective.  
  
"Oh! That is cool!!" Serenity said with all her delight.  
  
As they played, a certain person watched them from behind the counters.  
  
The person thought up plans that would be a suprise to the both of them. He was suprise  
  
at how much Darien can play a Sailor V game that just came out. The evil grin was out.  
  
"That was soooooo much fun!" Serenity giggles.  
  
"This was the most funnest game I ever played!" Darien replied with a smile.  
  
"Woa! Highscore! You've beaten the highscore! You must have treats... Here you  
  
go, your special prizes!" Andrew came and handed the two of them tickets.  
  
"Tickets?" she examined them.  
  
"To a amusement park?" Darien finished.  
  
"Yea! I just got these a couple days ago from a friend... And well, I don't have   
  
anyone to go with so then I thought you guys can have it!"  
  
"To the Golden Palace amusement park?" Serenity questioned as she examined   
  
the ticket that was handed to her.  
  
"Andrew?" Darien hints a little annoyance.  
  
"I know! I know! But it will be more fun!" Andrew gave them a smile.  
  
"You know what?" Serenity out of curiosity.  
  
"That Darien is the one that-----"  
  
Darien cuts Andrew off by clamping his mouth.  
  
Serenity raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Andrew..." Darien said in his deadly voice.   
  
"Okay, Okay..." Andrew muffled.  
  
"What is it?" Serenity's curiosity rose.  
  
Darien let go of Andrew's mouth.  
  
"Nothing... Anyways, the ticket is for tommorow. But then tommorow we have  
  
school... Hmm, well, Darien can handle everything! Oh, there is a customer. I have to go  
  
now!" Andrew went to the customer, not wanting to be pounced by Darien. Which left   
  
Serenity in a state of confusion.  
  
"What was that all about?" Serenity responded.  
  
"Uhh... Andrew is just out of his mind... Anyways, Its already five o' clock.  
  
So where do you want to go next?" Darien changed the subject.  
  
"Hmmm... I don't know..."  
  
"How about we go take a walk in the park?" he suggested.  
  
"Sure!" she smiled.  
  
Serenity looked at Darien. There was something that Darien was keeping  
  
from her. She doesn't really like that.   
  
'Hmm... I wonder what it was Andrew was about to say...' she glance at  
  
him. He gave her a warm smile.  
  
'I hope whatever it is, It's nothing important,' she smiled back at him.  
  
He took her hand and led her out of the Crown Arcade.  
  
'Stupid Andrew! He almost blowed it off!' Darien thought.  
  
"Hey, Darien..." Serenity tried to catch his attention.  
  
However his mind was somewhere else.  
  
'Well, It really will change everything if Andrew slips it out...' His gaze  
  
landed on something else, ' Serenity... She is so beautiful... But I can't let her-'  
  
"Darien!!" Serenity waved her hand over his face.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about some beautiful lady that is in front of   
  
me," he charmed her.  
  
"Hmm... I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes already!" she  
  
pouted.  
  
"Sorry about that... Well, we arrived at the park," he announced.  
  
To be continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This one is 2 times sorter than I expected it to be... I think there is going to be a part 5  
  
On the next one they will go to the amusement park. Will Darien secret be discovered?  
  
What can it be? I will not do a scene on the park though... There is nothing important  
  
there... Since well, they ARE going to go the amusement park... *Evil laugh* 


	4. Part 4

**By: Cosmos star**

**Rated: PG13**

**Title: Mixed Time**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN Sailor Moon... IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi... **

**I give full credits to her!!! Please don't sue me. All the other characters are made on the top of my head.**

**Hi! (Hi Amanda! I finally got it out! ) Sorry it took sooooo long! lol Thank you for waiting all this time... Part 5 will be the end of this story. I took a little detour here... BUT there might be a sequel! hehehe... no promises... Plus I think I made Darien a little bit OOC. Sorry about that... but I was thinking of ideas for the sequel...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Important _

_If there is " " the characters are talking_

_If there is ' ' the characters are thinking (not out loud)_

_If there is ( ) that is me talking...._

_(Go and enjoy reading _

**Morning **

"Luna, I won't be going to school today," Serenity said seriously.

"For once you are up before 6:30, and you are NOT going to school? I knew there was something behind it!" Luna said accusingly.

Serenity sweat dropped.

"Well, where ever you are going, Endymion is going to be there right?"

"Yea! He is going to take me to an amusement park!" she replied happily.

"I'm going to the bathroom first. Then I need to tell you some stuff," Luna said as she heads to the bathroom.

"Okay," Serenity replied from behind the counter.

Serenity looks at something. Then suddenly she remembers her dreams.

She had another nightmare.

**DREAM**

It was dark. People were approaching her. Yet she can't see their faces at all. The sky was dark, just like the Moon.

"Serenity! Be careful!" someone shouted.

"I'll protect Serenity!" a male voice said.

"We'll trust her safety with you," a female voice said.

"I'll give up my life protecting her!" the male voice said.

Then the scene went darker. The girls went somewhere else. The man that said that he was going to protect her was by her side.

"HAHAHAHA!!! THE LITTLE PRINCESS JUST DEPENDS ON EVERYBODY ELSE! NOW YOU HAVE NO MORE PROTECTORS! DIE!"

"You are wrong! She still has me!" the man shouted at the evil old lady.

"Why... It's the Prince! Prince you shall be with me! Rule the entire universe!

It shall be under our rule together! Join my side!"

"NEVER! I'll never join your side! I rather die!"

"Fine! THAT IS WHAT YOU PREFER! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET!!"

The evil old lady plunge a black energy sword at the man. There seems to be a barrier that stopped it. However, the barrier broke and the sword broke through. The man stood in front of Serenity. He protected her no matter what.

"Now that annoying shield is gone, you have no chance against me! JOIN MY

SIDE PRINCE!"

"I'VE TOLD YOU MY CHOICE! I'LL BE WITH SERENITY FOREVER!!"

"I've given you a fair warning!" the woman made a black energy swirl. Then she aimed it at the man.

The man held Serenity, shielding her.

"Serenity, I love you. No matter what happens I'll be there to protect you. I may be late, but I'll be there. I love you forever and always!" the man whispered to Serenity's ears. Then his weight gained. His body grew colder.

"I love you too! ENDYMION!!!!" Serenity cries desperately.

"HAH! NOW THERE IS NO ONE TO PROTECT YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN

HAVE A KINGDOM ANYMORE! GIVE UP THE CRYSTAL!"

"Is that all you care for? Power?" Serenity whispered with tears flowing.

"YES! GIVE ME THE POWER!!"

Serenity drew out the crystal.

'Send me to the future! Let me reborn them all! I don't want them to die! Let them be safe... please' she made a wish to the crystal. Then everything went whit-

**Back**

"SERENITY-SAMA!!!!" Luna screamed.

"LUNA! You don't have to scream you know! I can hear you perfectly fine! It's not like I'm deaf!!" Serenity screamed back.

"Well, you know what?! I've been calling your for 15 minutes now! It's not my fault that YOU can't hear me!!!" she answers back.

"Sorry, I was somewhere else..." Serenity said slowly.

"That's okay, I just want you to get my food out so then you won't forget to feed me after Endymion comes," Luna said seriously.

"Oh, okay," Serenity took her cat food and pour Luna's bowl full.

"Thank you," Luna went to her bowl and started eating.

"Your welcome," Serenity smiled at the sight.

"You have to be home before 10:00 p.m. today!"

"Really?! Thank you sooooooo much Luna!!!" Serenity hugged the cat.

cough cough "I'm still eating you know..."

"Well, if Darien comes, open the door for me!"

"I'm a cat!" Luna uses the excuse.

"Not anymore!" Serenity smiled and put her hand on her crescent moon.

Everything went white, and poof, there was Luna in her human form.

"Serenity-sama..." Luna almost chocked. Then she hugs Serenity.

"Luna, I'll be out in the balcony," Serenity broke the hug.

"Okay, I'm getting something to eat in the refrigerator," she answered.

Serenity heads out to the balcony. It was a little bit breezes. Her hair was flying everywhere. She loved this breeze.

'I wish this nightmare will stop... Why do I have to have it over and over again? Isn't one enough? I don't want to see them dying every single night...' another tear managed to slip down her eyes.

**Darien**

He finally arrived at Serenity's place. He looked up at her apartment and she was outside in her balcony.

'She is so beautiful...'

He heads up to her apartment. When he gets there, Luna opened the door before he ring the bell.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Darien said politely.

"Oh, ohayo... she is out in the balcony," Luna replied.

"Arigato," Darien smiled.

He looked at Serenity. She is like an angel. Darien creeps up behind Serenity. She didn't seem to notice. He puts his hands around her waist.

"Whoa," she was surprise at the hands that encircle her.

"Ohayo," he gave her a smile.

"Darien, when did you get here?" Serenity looked too surprised.

"Just a couple minutes ago," he answered as he gives her a speck on her forehead. She enjoyed it greatly.

"Let's get going," she smiled at him.

"Sure. Did you eat breakfast yet?" he asks.

"Nope, but it's okay, I don't mind," she respond.

"Well, let's eat over there then," he offered.

"But isn't the food there expensive?" Serenity concluded.

"Not really," said Darien.

"I bet you know some good places to eat!" Serenity was all excited.

Darien chuckles at the sight.

"Well, let's get going."

Serenity and Darien stepped inside the apartment.

"Luna, I will be going home late tonight," she made sure Luna heard.

"Sure," Luna simply replies.

"Do you need anything? Because I can get it on the way or something,"

Serenity offered Luna.

"No, its okay. You two enjoy the day together! I need to find some things," Luna was happy to see Serenity this happy.

"Luna, I'm sorry that I can't help you with the search. I've been skipping all these time..." Serenity felt guilty.

"It's alright," Luna gave both of them a smile.

"I'll make sure Serenity stays safe," Darien promises.

"I'll hold you to that," Luna answers.

"Well, we will be going now Luna," Serenity says her goodbye.

"I'll take care of her," Darien said.

"Have a good time!"

"We will!" Serenity answers and went out the door with Darien.

A few minutes later Luna can hear Darien's car speeding away.

Then something on the floor catches Luna's eye. She picked it up.

"Golden Palace?" Luna picked up.

"Is this the ticket to enter? That means! Serenity dropped it!!

Now she can't go to the park... Well, I'm sure they'll figure something out!" Luna smiles.

**Golden Palace Gate**

"We are finally here!" Darien announced.

"I feel a little bit guilty that we are skipping school for this! It's kind of weird!" Serenity laughed.

"Don't worry! You need to loosen up once in a while!"

They were in front of the gate entrance. The tickets are being check now.

"Let me have your ticket please," the ticket guy said.

"Okay," Serenity put her hand in her pocket. She tried to feel the ticket, but it wasn't there.

"Did you drop the ticket?" Darien asked.

"Its strange, I put it in my pocket before we left my apartment. But

I can't seem to find it now," she panic.

"Well, let me take care of this then," Darien smiled at her.

Next, Darien handed the guy his ticket.

"You can go pass through now, miss. Have a great time," the guy said.

"But Darien, what about you?" Serenity said once she was on the other side.

"Don't worry," He smiled at her.

He took out his wallet and gave the ticket guy a card.

"You can pass through now. Have a great time," the guy said as he hand Darien his card back.

**Golden Palace**

Serenity looked around. It looked nothing like the REAL golden palace at all.

"So, which ride do you want to go to first?" he asked.

"I don't know. Should we take turn picking?" she suggested.

"If you put it that way, you go first."

"How about that one?" she pointed at the 'Space'.

The line is over an hour long even though it is on a normal weekday.

"Okay, let's go," he took her hand and head for the line.

"Do all these people want to go on the ride too?" Serenity asks as she observe the number of people that was present.

"Yea, I can't believe it is this crowded on a weekday. The lines are twice longer on a weekend. Let's go on a faster way," he flashes a smile at her. He went out of the line, taking her with him.

"Where are we going?"

Darien opens the door. On the outside it says 'Staff Only'. They enter a quiet white hallway full of doors.

"The ride is from here?" Serenity asked confused.

"Yea, just through here," Darien opens one of the doors.

A whole mass of talking can be heard as soon as they open the door. It looks like they went through the staff room and exited at the area of the ride.

"It's pretty!" Serenity exclaim as she sees the decorations.

"If you say that is pretty, you should go on the ride.It is many more times better than the decorations," he coolly stated.

I don't know how you entered, but you can't enter," a man wearing a uniform said.

"Can we go on the next ride?" Darien asked.

"As you can see, there is a long line. After you go through, you may go on the ride. If everybody cuts in line, what would happen, sir?" the man said politely.

"No body else is going to do this," Darien took out his wallet.

"Bribing won't work on me, sir," he said proudly.

"I'm not bribing, I don't bribe anybody, here," Darien handed the man the same card as before.

"Oh, sorry about this simple misunderstanding. The next ride will come in a moment. Please wait in the loading area, sir," the man looked nervous as he gives back Darien his card.

"Thank you," Serenity smiled at him in attempt to get him less nervous. She also thought he was the one that made this place and own it.

Darien put his arm around her slender waist as they wait for the next ride to come. Serenity leans against him for support.

"Hey, Darien..."

"Hm, what is it?"

"What did Andrew try to tell me yesterday?"

"It's a secret," Darien smiled.

"Your ride has arrived," the same man said.

"Let's go," Darien stepped in first and helps Serenity up.

"Thank you," she politely replies.

As soon as they are settled, Darien encircles her with his arms.

"Put your seatbelt on. Keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times. Do not stand up during the ride. Have a great time in Space!" the man send them off.

As the ride is out of sight, another man approaches the man.

"I thought you don't accept any bribes, sir," he stated.

"I don't. That was not a bribe. He was Darien Chiba," the man whispers.

"Darien Chiba? You can't really mean HIM," the under man said.

**After the ride**

"I can't believe it! The Space looked so real!!!" Serenity exclaims.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

"It feels like you can almost touch it!!" she raised her hand as if she wants to reach the sun.

Darien smiles at her. She looks so adorable to him right now.

She looks at the sky. She misses the space so much.

'Right now is not the time to think about it...' she smiles brightly.

"So what ride is next?" she says to get her mind off the past.

"Hmm, how about that one?" he points.

"Sure!"

(AN: I actually wrote the scene about the ride, but then, it sounded too boring. So I decided it wasn't so necessary... I might make deleted scenes at the end... I'm not going to write about every ride, it takes too long. I'm going to skip right into lunch!)

**1:47 pm**

"Are you hungry?" he asks her.

"Hmmm, yea," she blushed as her tummy rumbles.

"What do you feel like eating? They have everything here," he smiles.

"I'm just really hungry. I can eat almost everything," she giggles.

Darien looks around for a restaurant. Serenity did too, and then something caught her eye. She saw an innocent girl that looks exactly like her, except she is younger. She was about 12 years old; at least she looked like it. Her innocence makes her look even younger than 12, but Serenity knew that the gold hair blue eyed girl was older. She was eating a pink cotton candy. Then the girl looks at Serenity right in the eyes. They even have identical blue eyes. (Hint Hint, that's not Rini! _gives a mysterious smile_)

Serenity was so surprised that she froze on the spot.

The girl tugs an older woman.

"Mommy, that big sister looks so pretty! When I grow up, will I look like her?" the young girl points at Serenity.

"I'm sure you will," the older woman smiles with gentleness.

Serenity smiles at the scene before her. She waves at the little girl.

The little blonde girl smiles brightly, waves back at Serenity, and went back to her father and little brother.

"Serenity, that restaurant looks good," Darien points at a decent restaurant.

"Oh, sure," she smiles brightly just like the little girl. She really didn't mind what restaurant he chose.

Darien blushed. He never saw her smiled like that before.

**After Lunch**

They were taking a walk around the amusement park. Then something caught Serenity's eye. It was a cute pink bunny stuff animal hanging on the walls of a booth.

"I want that," she pointed.

Darien followed where her finger was pointing at.

"You want that big stuff animal?" Darien asks astonished at her request.

"Yes, it is so cute!!" Serenity smiles delightfully.

Darien went to the games booth. He hasn't played these games ever since the last time he went here.

"It's a dollar for 3 balls. Get the one basket ball in the basket ball hoop and you will get the prize," the man announces. He looked a little bit surprised as he saw Darien. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes. His height is about the same as Darien's. The name that was on his tag that is attached to his dark blue shirt read Alec.

"How many balls do I have to do so I can get that pink bunny?" Darien asks making sure the rules haven't change.

"All three!" the Alec response as if it is an easy task.

"Okay," Darien hands him a dollar bill out of his wallet.

"Here you go," as Alec gives him a basket ball.

The first ball easily went through the hoop.

"Wow! Darien, you're pretty good at this!" Serenity praises his skills.

"Here is your second ball," Alec gives Darien his second ball.

Darien made it easily through the hoop again.

"Yay! Just one more to go!!" Serenity claps in his success.

Alec hands him another basket ball. Darien took a stance and aims the ball. As expected, it went in the basket easily.

"I assume you want the pink bunny?" Alec wanted to make sure that they didn't change their mind.

"Yes, please," Serenity answers happily.

Alec took down the giant pink bunny and hands it to her. She strokes the soft fur of the bunny.

"Long time no see, man. Where have you been?" Alec says to Darien with familiarity.

"School and other things," he replies with a smile on his face. He was glad that Serenity was smiling and hugging the bunny in her arms.

"Thank you, Darien!!" she gives him a hug.

Darien didn't expect her to hug him. It startled him at first, but he hugs her back in return.

Serenity broke the hug first as she saw another stuff animal.

"Darien! I want that one!!" she points a stuff animal panda on the next booth.

"Well, see you later man! It's nice to see you finally get a girl," Alec was proud of his friend.

"See you later! Which one do you want Serenity?" Darien looks at the direction she was pointing.

"That cute panda bear!" she grins happily in response.

They approach the next booth that had the panda bear.

"How do get the big panda bear?" Darien points at the stuff animal that is hanging above.

"You just need to put in 3 ping pong balls in the blue bowls. Its one dollar for 3 balls and 2 dollars for 7 balls," the booth attendant replies. She was a woman with black hair tied in ribbons. Her name tag says Crysie in black bold printed writing.

Darien hands Crysie two dollars. She gave him a bucket with 7 ping pong balls in it.

"Serenity, you try it first," Darien recommend her.

"But isn't if hard since they are always moving on the water? Plus there is only 3 blue bowls out of like 50 other bowls. I'll give it a try," she had determination in her eyes.

She threw the first ping pong ball. It bounced off a white colored bowl and floated on the water.

"Ah, you missed. You have predict where the blue bowls would go and aim for it," Darien gives her tips on how to play the game.

"I never thought of that. Thanks," she tries another attempt at this silly game.

Unfortunately, she missed again. The ping pong ball landed on the water 10 inches away from the blue bowl. She threw the ball too far.

"Since the ball is lighter than most balls, you should throw it a little bit softer," he explains.

"Ah, this is so hard!" she complained. Then she looked up at the panda bear she wants so badly. The eyes of the panda bear were calling her to hug it.

She tosses another ball. This time it bounced off a blue bowl and landed luckily on a red one. She bit her lip upon another failure.

"Well, it landed on a bowl," he tries to encourage her.

Serenity tries another attempt at the game. This time it landed on a white bowl. Serenity started to dislike the moving water.

"You can do it! Just concentrate a little more," he gives her an encouragement smile.

She hurls the ball again. This time she was sure it would make it in the blue bowl. Then a hard wind blew that made the bowl moved away faster and the ball landed on the water.

"Ahhh! Stop moving!" Serenity was irritated.

Darien chuckles at her cute attempts.

"I'll get it this time!" she declares.

Sadly, the ball was going to a different place than the blue bowl. It went to another white bowl.

"Here, I'll help you," Darien stands behind her. He moves her arms and the ping pong ball landed precisely on the blue bowl.

"How can you do it so easily?" she asks from amazement.

"Luck?" Darien guesses.

"Aww, but I still want that panda bear," she looks at the stuff animal.

Darien takes another dollar out of his wallet and gave it to Crysie. In return, she gave him three ping pong balls.

"Good luck," she smiles at him.

Darien tosses the ball and it still lands perfectly on the blue bowl.

Serenity watches closely at what he does.

"How come you make it look so easy?"

Darien grins as the second ping pong ball landed on the blue bowl.

"See, that's not fair! You must be using some kind of trick!" Serenity accuses.

"No trick, here you try the last one," Darien hands the ball to her.

"But, if I miss, your hard work will go to waste," she looks at him.

"Don't worry. I can always do it again," he smugly said.

"Hmmph," she tosses the ball without concentrating so hard. The ball bounced off a white bowl and landed luckily on a blue one!

A smile started to form on her lips. She finally did it!

"Yay! I finally did it!" she hugs him again.

"I assume you want the panda," Crysie said taking the panda off the wall.

"Thank you," Serenity says as she receives her 2nd stuff animal. She hugs the cute panda in her arms.

As soon as she looks up, she saw another stuff animal hanging on a wall waiting to be in her embrace.

**One Hour and a Half Later**

In Serenity's arms was the whole zoo. She had a bunny, a panda, a cat, a fish, a dog, a bird, a snake, a lion, a monkey, an elephant, an alligator, a turtle, a giraffe, a lion, and many more. Darien arms' were full of stuff animals too. (Darien happens to be a master at these games)

"I think we should drop these off in the car. I hope it fits," Darien comments.

"I guess so. They look so adorable!" Serenity gives them a squeeze.

Darien didn't miss a single shot at all. It's very impressive because they played over 15 games. Serenity wanted one stuff animal after another. She hugs him every single time she got a new one, which Darien considers as a reward for playing these games.

They started head for the main gate. Darien glances at the lockers.

"How about we have these stuff animals delivered instead of walking all the way to the car?"

"Delivered? How?"

"Come on," Darien started going to the lockers.

"The lockers?" Serenity was confused.

"Hi, I would like for these stuff animals to be delivered," Darien shows the stuff animals in his hands as he approaches the lockers information booth.

"Delivered? We don't do delivery," the lady kept on typing on the computer without looking up.

"Darien! Don't make a silly request like that. I don't think this is the post office," Serenity examines the place.

At the sound of his name, the lady looks up. She instantly recognizes the man with the stuff animals.

Darien smiles as she looks up.

"Oh, yes, we do special delivery. Sorry about that," the lady sends her deepest apology for her mistakes.

"See, they do delivery," he smiles confidently.

Serenity raised her eyebrow. She never heard of a post office in an amusement park. Sure, this is the first time she has been to one. Something fishy was going on.

"Would you like them to be delivered to your address?" the woman takes out a clip board and a pen.

"No, Delivery it to 328 Rose Garden apartment, Tokyo, onegai," Darien gives Serenity's address.

"When would you like it to arrive?"

"Hmm, Serenity, when would you like to see these stuff animals again?"

"Tomorrow?" Serenity says without thinking.

"Tomorrow then," Darien repeats.

"If the person doesn't receive it, we will send it to your address. You may leave the stuff animals right here," the lady points at the counter.

Serenity gently puts the stuff animals on the counter.

"Arigato gozaimasu," she smiles.

"Okay, now our stomach has settled down, let's play the scariest rides in the park," Darien declares happily.

"Scariest?" Serenity repeats making sure she heard him right.

Darien takes her hand without much thinking and starts to head to the fastest and tallest ride in the park.

There it was. Right in the center of the park was the ride they were going to. Serenity stared at the height and the fastness of the roller coaster.

"Darien, we are going on that?" she pointed at the ride.

"Of course!" he smiles and takes her through the 'Staff Only' door again.

"But-but what if we fall?" Serenity said slowly.

"Don't worry. We won't. The safety rate is 98.9," he assures her.

They enter one of the doors and found themselves in the staff area. Darien leads her to the place where the rides are.

"Sir, you don't belong here," an employee informs Darien as soon as he gets there.

Darien has no more patients with all these new employees. He took out his card and showed it to him.

"Oh, sorry about that, sir. The next ride will come in a few minutes," the guy slightly bows at Darien and gave his card back.

Serenity stares at the roller coaster. She wasn't sure anymore if she wants to go on it.

Darien moves closer to Serenity as they wait for the ride.

"Are you sure you want to go on this? You don't have to if you don't want to," he smiles in assurance.

"Hm, I'm not sure, but you are going on it too, right? I'll be okay," she smiles at him in return hoping to hide her fears.

Serenity watch as the ride comes closer as it slows down its speed. Her grip on Darien's hand tightens a little. Who wouldn't become nervous of going on such a dangerous looking ride?

"Your ride is here. Please step carefully and put on your seatbelt," the guy says it as sincere as possible.

Darien leads Serenity to the front of the ride as he helps her into her own seat before taking his own.

The other people started getting in their seats as the safety instructor gave them safety tips and rules.

"Enjoy your ride," the instructor gave the other employees the code to start the ride.

The ride started moving. It heads up in a 120 degrees angle. It felt like it was going 1 mile per hour to Serenity, which made her more and more nervous. As soon as they reached the top, Serenity shut her eyes tight and she held Darien's hand making sure that she won't fall off the ride.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! DARIEN! I CHANGE MY MIND!! PLEASE LET ME OFF!! NOwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Serenity's screamed could be heard all the way from the parking lots of the park.

Darien laugh light heartedly as he sees the cute faces Serenity was making.

The first fall was quite fast, but as they gain speed, the next drop was coming up. It was an upside down loop with a 90 degree drop.

"DARIIIEEEENNN!!!!" Serenity screams on top of her lungs as tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes.

This was the first time Darien enjoyed this ride this much. Although each time Serenity screams affects his ears, he still laughs after each drop.

The fifth drop was the highest, fastest, scariest, and twisted out of all the drops. If you pass it, the rest of the ride was a breeze.

Serenity did not dare to look any where at all. She closes her eyes shut as she waits for the deadly drop. A few seconds later, she felt that they were losing speed. Serenity waited and waited. Then she felt that they have come into a complete stop. She opens one of her eyes slowly as she checks her surroundings.

To be continued!!

**laughs Yay! I finally finished chap 4 part 1. Okay, sorry! I just had to leave this cliffhanger as much as I want to continue! Well, since I didn't finished part 2 yet, I hope I will finish it... soon... laughs nervously Ah, yea... **

**The sequel to the Serena Sheild's First Day of Abuza School is not finished yet! Unfortunately I am not making great progress in it. XD I only have about 1 page, and it sounds totally boring and I'm in a slump. I need new Ideas, actually I have PLENTY of ideas, and it's just that I can't put it in words. Sigh... **

**I'll try to finish part 2 as soon as possible! I promise this time! **

**Thank you for your support! **

**See, I got it out today... September 27, 2004**


	5. Part 4 2

**By: Cosmos star**

**Rated: PG13**

**Title: Mixed Time**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN Sailor Moon... IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi... I give full credits to her!!! Please don't sue me. All the other characters are made on the top of my head.**

**Okay, this is your Christmas present from Angel, Amanda! I hope you like it. **

**I've been reading Sailor Moon manga too. Ah, the good days…**

**Things are going to get a little complicated here (at least in the next chapter! ). Hehehe… Anyways, on with the story… **

_Last chapter:_

_Serenity did not dare to look any where at all. She closes her eyes shut as she waits for the deadly drop. A few seconds later, she felt that they were losing speed. Serenity waited and waited. Then she felt that they have come into a complete stop. She opens one of her eyes slowly as she checks her surroundings._

The view was very beautiful. It feels like she could touch the sky since she was so high up. The entire park can be seen from there. Although she was very happy with the scenery, the fact that she was stuck up there and the uneasiness that is created by the lack of knowledge of the drop is creating tears in the corner of her eyes.

Darien looked at Serenity in a worry. He never saw a girl he cared about cried. He looked down at the employees in the control room. The employees were panicking about what is going on. He looks at Serenity again in hope that she has calmed down a little.

"Serenity, its going to be alright," he comforts her.

Serenity nodded her head in understanding that he wanted to comfort her.

Darien let out a sigh as he reached for his cell phone. He dials and waited for somebody to answer the phone.

"What is going on down there?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, sir. It seems someone has hacked into our security system. They also jammed every ride in the park," a man answered quickly.

"Send me a ladder up here. Make a way for 2 people to get down," he sends another command."

"Right away, sir," the man hung up the phone.

"Serenity, it's alright. They are going to get us down as soon as possible," Darien gently strokes her hand.

Tears slid down her face as she looks at him. She trusted him with all her heart, but being so high up from the ground is adding her fears.

Ten minutes has passed by as Darien comforts Serenity. A ladder is finally set up to get 2 people down at a time. Darien's and Serenity's seatbelt were opened as they get ready to go down the ladder. Serenity went first and Darien went right after her.

Darien embraces Serenity as soon as he gets down. He strokes her hair gently hoping her precious tears would not drop anymore.

"Is the hacker found yet?" Darien asked the person nearby.

"No, sir. He hasn't been traced yet," the person answers.

"Why not?"

"No body could trace him. The computer expert in the security system happens to be on holiday today, sir," the man explains.

Darien hesitated on what to do. He couldn't really abandon the park but Serenity needs comfort right now. The obvious choice is to stay with Serenity but he feels sad for all the other people that were looking forward to this day to play at the amusement park.

"Serenity, want to come with me somewhere for a little bit? I need to do something," Darien whispered to her ear.

Serenity looked up with her blue round eyes. "Go somewhere?"

"Yea, do you mind?"

"I don't mind at all," Serenity wiped her tears. Then she gives him a bright smile, even though a trace of fear still remains.

Darien smiles back at her. He takes her hand and leads her into the employee only room. At this point, Serenity was used to going through the white hall, but her curiosity rose.

"Where are we going now?"

"To the control room," he answers casually.

She understood that he was the prince of the earth in his last life, but she doubted he was recognized as one now. A normal person shouldn't be able to go to the control room. At least that was the way she understood it in her kingdom.

"You are allowed in the control room?" she asked making sure.

"Uhh, yea," he smiles mysteriously.

They stopped in front of a door. It didn't look like a normal door for it had no door knob. There was a dial pad and a card swipe on the wall next to the door. Darien takes out his card again and swiped it on the card swipe. Then he dialed several numbers on the number pad. The door splits open before them.

"Just like the old days," she muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something Serenity?"

"Uhh, nothing," she smiles innocently.

The door closes instantly after they stepped in. The screen on the surrounding walls turns automatically turns on.

"Please identify your self and input your password," Serenity reads out loud the writings on the screen.

Darien places his hand on a scanner and type in his password.

"Identity known as Darien Sheilds. Please identify the second person in the room," the speakers boomed.

Darien types more stuff into the computer. "Please input a new ID," the speakers announced.

"Serenity, can you put your hand on the scanner?" he points to the scanner.

"Sure," she carefully puts her hand so she doesn't smudge it.

"Thanks," Darien types more stuff in.

The screen took out a list of things needed to complete the date input. Darien typed everything in. Then the screen flashes and read 'Please input the Master Password.' Darien typed it in.

"Conforming identity. Ms. Serenity, is this the new ID?" the computer checks.

"Yes," Darien replies.

"Voice matches the Master Password. Please record Ms. Serenity's voice."

"Serenity, say something," he whispered slowly.

Serenity nodded in understanding, "I am Serenity."

"Voice done recording. The new ID has been successfully inserted. Welcome Ms. Serenity."

"Thank you," Serenity blushes.

"Please input a new command."

"Take over the main frame of the Golden Palace," Darien said in a hurry.

"Welcome to the Golden Palace Main Frame. Input your command."

Serenity watches Darien intently as he tries to get the hacker out of the main frame security system. She sat down on a chair near by as she lets him have his workspace.

After ten minutes, Darien successfully kicked out the hacker off the main computer. He was frustrated the fact that he could not identify the hacker that penetrated his perfect security system.

Darien sits on a chair next to Serenity.

"Sorry it took so long," he apologizes.

"Hmm, but why do you have to do it?" she asks.

"There is something I have to tell you. It's embarrassing for me to say it and well, only Andrew knows this," Darien hesitated.

Serenity raises her eyebrow. "A secret?"

"Yea, something like that. You see, I'm the owner of this park. Of course I have a partner. I'm not allowed to take full control until I graduate college. I also made several rides on this park too," Darien said blushing.

Serenity was silent. The news was sinking in slowly to her brains.

"WOA!!! You own the Golden Palace?! Exactly how many rides did you make?!" She suddenly screams out of surprise.

"18 projects successfully made by Darien Sheilds. Of course there are many more accomplishments by Darien Sheilds. They are all listed on the screen," the computer answers. All the screens were filled with names of the rides, restaurants, and etc.

Serenity was proud to know that he did all those things.

"Well, are you hungry?" Darien decides to change the embarrassing subject.

"Now you mention it, I'm starving," she exclaims.

"Let's go to a restaurant then," he invites her.

"Okay," she was sure that he was going to take her to the best restaurant in the park now. All her doubts were answered.

"Exit the main computer. Open the door. Self shut down in 1 minute," Darien input a valid command. The door opens as Serenity skips happily out.

Darien was glad that Serenity was back to her normal cheery self.

As they stepped out of the hallway, Serenity wanted to go to the restroom first. Darien waits in the front of the restroom patiently. He looked around and found a store that he wanted to go into.

**Serenity**

'Ah, I can finally relax now after that roller coaster. What a scary thing to invent! I can't believe he is the owner of the Golden Palace. Well, it does rightfully belong to him. I guess it all makes sense,' she thought when she was washing her hands.

She walks out of the restroom to find Darien no where in sight. She looks around in panic. This has never happen before. He always properly waited for her, at least in the past. Tears started to gather in the corner of her eyes. She feels lost and lonely just like before, when Luna wasn't there for her and she realizes that it was a completely different world without knowing where the ones she loves are.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to find him there smiling like a little kid.

**Darien**

"Did you wait long?" he smiles. He felt stupid after seeing her tears.

"Where did you go?" she sniffed.

"No where. I just went to look at something interesting," he grins.

She knew very well that he was hiding something. She gets a feeling that times like this is when he sets up a special surprise, although she has never been close to guess what the surprise is.

"You are hiding something," she said bluntly.

"Well, you'll find out tomorrow. Let's go eat," Darien takes her hand.

Serenity lets him off the hook this time.

"Where-"

"Let's go on that ride!" Serenity cuts him off during his sentence. She recognizes right away that the name of the ride was on the list of things he made.

"Sure," he laughs light heartedly.

**7:30**

They went from ride after ride forgetting to eat. Serenity seems to be very interested in what Darien made. She loved all the rides except the fast, high, and scary ones. They went through every ride of the park by 7:30.

"We went through all the rides," Darien says laughing at the cute faces she was making because of the last ride.

"I'm hungry. We haven't eaten anything yet!"

"Well, you kept on wanting to go on rides after rides," Darien laughs. Every time she wanted to go on a ride, she begged him like a little girl wanting candy.

"Let's go to a restaurant off the Golden Palace then. I know this great restaurant," he smiles.

"You know a great restaurant or you own a great restaurant?" she teases him.

"Okay, so I own it," he reddens.

Serenity laughs. Darien looked so cute when he blushes.

**Off they go to Dinner…**

"An Italian restaurant, I'm impressed!" she smiles as she looks around the restaurant. It was a great fancy restaurant. Crystal chandeliers were hanging off the ceiling. Fresh flowers were at every table.

"Well, this restaurant opened three years ago. They have the best spaghetti meatballs! You should try it," he suggests.

The waiter comes to take their orders. Serenity ordered what he recommended of course. Darien orders the same thing. Their food came within minutes (probably because of the fact Darien owns the restaurant).

"Hmm, this is great!" Serenity exclaims as she slightly wipes her mouth with the napkin.

"You know, the meatball reminds me of your hair," he breaks out into laughter.

"How rude! My hair does NOT look like meatballs!!!" she insists.

"Sorry," he said although he was still laughing. "I couldn't resist. You look so cute when you are mad!" he said as he laughs again.

"Fine! Your hair looks like… like… arrrghhh!! Not fair!!" she pouted.

Darien continues to chuckle. It was the first time that the employees seen him so… happy. It was a rather joyous occasion for them.

A waiter came by bringing in their dessert. Serenity ordered the 'Supreme Chocolate Typhoon' (AN: made it up on the top of my head) and Darien ordered the 'The Ultimate Hot Fudge Ice Cream Sunday'. They had a competition of who will eat all of it first, and obliviously, Serenity won by a whole one minute.

Darien and Serenity walks out the restaurant without paying the bill. (How lucky!!!)

**Serenity's Apartment**

"Thank you Darien, I had a really great time today," she smiles brightly.

"Your welcome. Well, I had a great time too. It was the best time I've had," he grins.

"Well, see you tomorrow. I can't wait till the dance," she giggles.

Darien hugs her as opens her door to her apartment.

"And my hair does NOT look like meatballs!" she giggles and closes the door.

"Good night, princess," Darien whispers.

To be continued…

**Yay!! One more chapter to go! One more chapter to go!!! Yay!!!!! I know exactly what happens and I already told someone too. It will be easier for me Well, it will be kinda sad for this story to come to an end. I'll miss this story XD By the way, you know a girl that I mention in the first part of chapter 4? You should know who that is, but I assure you, if you think it was Rini, you were wrong. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. (and its not Mina either!) Well, whether the fact I reveal who she is or not will not really matter unless I have a sequel anyways… So, I thank you guys who have been patient with me! **


	6. Part 5

**By: Cosmos star**

**Rated: PG13**

**Title: Mixed Time**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN Sailor Moon... IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi... I give full credits to her! Please don't sue me. All the other characters are made on the top of my head.**

**Yay! Its finally here! The chapter I've been desperately waiting for! Yay! I may have wanted to read it more than you guys have! Lol… As for the sequel, Well, I want to read that too! (this weird author wants to read her own stories) lol. Things changes as I type it up. Anyways, enjoy reading it! **

In the thick mist, glimpses of a male and a female can be seen. The woman with green hair, who is holding a staff in front of a glorious door, has a concern look on her face. The man with black hair, who wears a black armor with a silver sword hanging on his side, seems to be filled with hope of getting back something he lost a while back. The woman seems to be explaining something to the man. The man with the black hair nods in understanding then the woman opens the door and let him pass as she follows right behind him.

**Serenity's Apartment**

"Luna, it feels different today," she looks at the night sky.

"Well, you look exactly like the way you were one thousand years ago," Luna looks at her. She was properly dressed like she was going to the most important ball of the year.

"Thanks, Luna. But you know, Endy seems somewhat different. I guess your soul changes when you get reborn. Luna, am I any different than the way I was a thousand years ago? Did something change and become another person?" She looks down on her hands.

"Of course not, you are my only mistress. Even if you did change, I will still be by your side," Luna smiles warmly.

"Thank you, Luna," Serenity hugs Luna as if tonight was the last time she was going to see her. 'I must be too nervous. I wonder why…'

"Luna, but Endy feels so different. It's like he was meant for someone else in this lifetime. Someone who is not…" 'me' she couldn't say the last word out loud for it would hurt too much for her heart.

The bell rings as a sign of a visitor. She put Luna down gently and went to get the door. Darien appears on the other side of the door.

"You look great tonight," he embraces warmly her, "Not that you don't everyday," he whispered to her ear with a sly grin on his face.

Serenity blushes in response. Although it was very clear that something _does_ feel different. In the past, when Endymion approaches her, she would know right away it was him. He had a warm glow that made her felt so… special, a sense of belonging, warm and safe. It was like her soul was one with Endymion. With Darien, she doesn't feel that at all. She feels like there was someone else that was Darien's other half.

She brightens up as soon as she smells the familiar aroma. Out of nowhere, he hands her a dozen of crimson roses.

"Thank you! They are beautiful! I'll water these and we can go," she smiles and goes to the kitchen as she smells the roses.

"Where is Luna? She won't be seeing us off today?" Darien looks around the empty apartment.

"Umm, yea, Luna said have fun! Let's go," she made up something quickly. She forgot to turn Luna into her human form. She hurriedly went to the door, hoping Darien won't ask anymore questions on that subject.

"Wait, Serenity," he gently stops her.

"Hmm, what is it?" she looks at him nervously.

"There is something I have to give you," he takes out a long velvet box out of his pocket.

Serenity, eager to know what's inside, carefully takes the box into her hand. "Can I open them?"

"Of course, it's yours," he grins boyishly as he looks at her happy face.

"It's so pretty!" she squeals in delight.

It was a silver chained necklace. It had a crescent moon surrounded with diamonds. It glows silvery as the light shone on it. 'Serenity' was embedded on the back of the crescent moon.

"Let me put it on you," he takes the necklace. She turned around and lifts her hair so he can put the necklace on. She giggles lightly as the feeling of his touch on her neck.

Serenity was used to be presented with these elegant gifts. She is **THE** moon princess after all. The most powerful and the most beautiful princess in the universe was sure to have the most gifts from all over the universe. (AN: okay, so I'm a little bit exaggerating…)

"It's so beautiful!" she admires its beauty. The perfect place for the necklace was around her neck.

"Let's go to dinner. I'm sure you are already starving," he takes her hand and kissed it. Serenity reddens as she follows him out the door.

**Dinner**

The drive to the restaurant was quite long. They chatted about school stuff on the way in a warm atmosphere. When they got there, Darien, being a gentleman, opens the door for her. She smiles, 'this is the part of him that hasn't changed at all.'

Serenity looks at her surrounding. She was in a deserted sushi shop. The shop looked pretty old and traditional. Paintings of samurais were hanged on the walls. There was also a display case of swords.

"Welcome! Long time no see, Darien. I was surprised to get your call to reserve the restaurant whole night! No wonder, you found a pretty lady. Come, sit. Order as much as you want!" the old man on the counter happily grins.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Serenity," she curtsied formally.

"No need for that stuff. I'm Tachibana Shou. I'll be your chef tonight!" the old man grins happily.

Darien pulls out a chair for Serenity. She gracefully sits as her eyes glides over the menu. Darien seated himself on the chair next to her.

"Hmm, let me have my usual," Darien said. He wasn't so much interested in the menu as Serenity.

"Okay, your usual coming up!" the old man started to work. First he peeled a cucumber. Next he took out a sheet of seaweed. Then he opened the rice cooker and placed the rice. (AN: Okay, so I don't know how to make sushi… I'm just going to skip the process)

Serenity was staring at him. She was so amazed that he was making something that looked very delicious in front of her eyes!

"Your usual order! One special Tachibana's house sushi!" the man proudly presented the sushi to Darien.

Serenity stared at Darien's sushi. It looked so delicious. She never saw an actual sushi in her life before. She has seen it on TV for several of times, but she never imagines that she would actually get to eat one! It was kind of different from the ones in TV. This one looked more, interesting. They didn't call it the special house sushi for nothing!

Darien took the chopstick and started eating. Before he took the first bite, he notices Serenity was staring at the sushi.

"You want to try some of mine first?" he offers.

Serenity looked at the sushi again. She never ate this sort of thing before. She looked away from it, trying to hide her embarrassment. Darien puts his sushi down on the plate again.

'So, she does want it,' he thought.

"Old man, I want another one," Darien says. The old chef started to make another sushi happily.

Darien picks up the sushi with his chopstick again. Then an idea just hit him!

"Serenity, look over here," Darien said casually. Serenity turned her head to face him.

'1… 2… 3…'

"Wha-" Serenity's sentence was cut off by the sushi in her mouth.

Serenity started chewing the unexpected object in her mouth. The taste wasn't what she expected! It tasted much better than just looks!

"Is it good?" Darien asks, hoping that she wouldn't get mad at him.

"Darien! That is so rude! You can't just stuff a sushi in her mouth!" the old man scolds him.

Serenity nods as she gives a smile.

"This is sooooo delicious!" she exclaims after she finished chewing.

"Thank you," Tachibana was glad that she liked it.

Serenity takes her chopstick and picked the sushi out of Darien's plate. It dropped as soon as she lifted her chopsticks. She tries again, but there was no success.

Darien chuckles at her attempts of picking up the sushi.

"Here," Darien puts another sushi in her mouth.

Serenity reddens. She never been spoon fed by Darien before.

"You know, you can eat sushi with your hands," Darien comments after she tries and fails.

"Yes, that is a true fact! Here is the second order!" The old man seems to be unusually more optimistic than all the men his age.

Serenity stared at the sushi. 'I've never eaten with bare hands on the dinner table… Well, I've always wanted to try it… Luna is not here to scold me anyways!'

Serenity smiled vibrantly. She took the sushi with her bare hands and puts it in her mouth. 'This is so much enjoyable than dinner manners!'

"Darien, where are you going tonight anyways? You can't be dressed up just to eat at my shop," Tachibana asks him.

"We are going to a dance at that one hotel," Darien replied without much thought.

"When does it start?"

"It starts at 7:30," Darien was more interested on watching Serenity eat rather than a conversation with anybody.

"Isn't that half an hour ago?" Tachibana looks at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind him.

"Oh, really?" Darien paid no attention neither to time or the old man. All that matters right now to him was the woman who is before him that is eating sushi happily.

"You really have no problem at all of being late," the man muttered under his breath.

"Late?" Darien raised one his eyebrow. Then he glances at his watch.

"Oh, the dance already started. Serenity, you don't mind being late to the dance, do you?" he smiles. He didn't mean to bother the happy eater.

**Dance**

They entered through the doors that led them to the dance floor. There were crystal chandeliers hanging above their head. There were crimson roses on every table. They have a live band playing on the stage and the DJ plays requested songs by the students when the band is taking a break. The place was quite elegant and it was definitely better than those cheap gym dances.

"Its pretty," Serenity whispered above the music. Although the Moon Palace's ballroom was way more elegant than this, it gave off a same feeling.

Darien saw Andrew and Rika over on the side, drinking punch.

"Hey, did you guys already danced?" Darien asks Andrew as they approach.

"Yea, we got here over an hour ago. Where have you guys been?" Andrew looks at Darien in a weird way. Andrew did not think it was even possible that Darien would be late to **anything**.

"We went to that restaurant… the one that looked like a museum. Remember? There is that old man that makes good sushi. We used to go there a lot in junior high. The food was so good there! So, I just had to take Serenity there," Darien shrugs as he explains.

"Serenity, you look so beautiful. It's a gorgeous dress! Where did you buy it?" Rika was excited to see her here. They haven't exactly been the best of friends, but then again, they haven't talked that much before, if they talked at all.

"Darien bought it for me, even though I said it wasn't necessary," Serenity mumbled while blushing. Then she changed the subject, "You look so beautiful too!"

"Thanks! You are so lucky that Darien would buy something like that for you! Andrew here wouldn't even buy me a simple dress!" she exclaims.

Serenity giggles. Darien was indeed rich and has more than enough capabilities of doing this without breaking a sweat!

The song comes to an end. A soft song of piano, violin, and guitar is now playing.

"Oh! I love this song! Its one of my favorite classic songs! I'm going to dance with Andrew. See you later," Rika winks at Serenity. Then she went to Andrew and drags him to the dance floor.

Serenity looked around. Everybody seems to be having so much fun dancing. Her mother had perfectly taught her that the man should ask the lady to dance. It would be very unnatural for a princess to ask a man to dance. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, as she remembers all the happy times at balls where she would spend all night dancing with her prince. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Darien, smiling. He took her hand and kissed it.

"May I have this dance, princess?"

Serenity couldn't be happier! She nodded as all signs of tears disappeared. Darien led her to the middle of the dance floor, passing carefully not to disturb other couples.

**Serenity's Apartment**

"Ding Dong," the bell chimes in as a sign of a visitor.

Luna glanced at the door. It was unusual for a visitor to come.

'It will go away,' she thought.

The bell rang again. Luna ignores it as she looked at the delicious meal Serenity left her. A slip of paper falls to the mail box even though Luna did not notice.

Suddenly, Luna felt a power change in the air. According to her complete memory, it felt exactly like a time distortion. Next, fog started to appear out of no where. After the fog filled the apartment, Luna could see a door forming slowly in the middle of the living room. Two figures appeared after the door was opened. Luna felt confused and afraid.

"Luna, guardian of the Princess of the Moon, are you there?" a voice rang through the apartment.

"Yes… you are…" Luna gasps as she recognized the voice.

"Where is the princess?" the woman asks straight to the point.

"She went to the school ball with the Prince," Luna knew better to answer earnestly to the time guardian.

"A ball? The prince?" a deep voice questions.

Luna was startled by the voice. It sounded so familiar, yet deeper.

"You better hurry. You can find her easily right? It is _your_ home planet." The woman said sarcastically.

"Of course," he chuckles with confidence. He touches the floor and closed his eyes to help him concentrate. He searches for a young girl that possessed the great power of the White Moon. He smiles as he found her. "Well, I found her. I'm going first," he disappears as soon as he said those words. Although he looked composed, Luna can tell from his voice that he has been lonely and broken hearted. He was torn in the inside, living his life without her was unbearable.

"Luna, I need you to close your eyes. I'm going to make you remember your original duty. You did a good job guarding the princess," the guardian of time praised her for the work.

Luna closes her eyes obediently. Another flash of white light came, within Luna's mind, she could remember the Queen of the Moon ordering her the last commands.

**The Man with Black Hair**

He reappears in a dark place. He looked around. It was definitely _not_ a ballroom. He recognized the place as a small room. He sensed _her_ power towards the direction of the bed. His gaze landed on a young girl. She was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. She looked young,_ younger_ than he expected. This brings great confusion dawn upon him. He certainly did **NOT** expect her to be in this form. Although she looked stunningly beautiful bathe in the moonlight.

'I thought Luna said she would be at the ball. Why am I in this _tiny_ bedroom? She certainly without a doubt in my heart is Serenity, but she is way too young! Serenity is not twelve years old anymore! Did time mess up her growth rate? It can't be! I'm finally here… All these time, I've been lonely without you.' He strokes her hair. He plants a kiss on her forehead. It felt a little bit different. 'Oh, duh! I'm in the future! This must be Serenity, her future self anyways. Why didn't I think of that sooner!'

"Have a nice dream. I'll be waiting for you, Serenity… Serenity…" He whispers her name.

'So, in the future I am with Serenity? The thought makes my soul soar in the sky. But wait… The future Serenity is here, and Serenity is with… what did Luna say? The prince? Who is the prince? There would only be one prince with Serenity, right? So, that means… The future prince of the earth hasn't met the future Serenity… The future prince of the earth better not mess with her, or else! But it sounds so weird saying something to the future me. Why am I calling him the future me in the first place! Well, whatever happens, Serenity is the main concern here. I don't care who it is, I won't let any body else have Serenity!'

**Back to Serenity and Darien**

The band that was playing live sounded great. They sang beautiful songs that can't ever be caught on a CD so easily! But as the time goes by, more and more students came. The ballroom seems to get stuffier as they danced.

As a song came to an end, Darien focuses his attention on the girl that is dancing with him.

"You want to take a walk in the gardens?" Darien offers.

"They have a garden here?" she asks honestly. She didn't see any garden on their way inside.

"Well, the students doesn't have access here, but we could go," Darien said with a smug smile on his face.

Serenity gasps. "You own this place too?"

"Something like that. Let's go," Darien gently takes her hand. She nodded. Darien leads her to the lobby and he stopped at the receptionists.

"May I have the key to the Rose Garden?" He asked the man who looked bored, at the counter.

"That is a private garden. Are you from the dance? The school did not get the permission for access to the gardens. I'm sorry sir, I can't give you the key." The man rejects Darien, trying to sound polite.

Darien sighed. There is another receptionist. It was fun sometimes to have new employees, but if they don't recognize the owner, it gets really annoying.

"Chiba-san! Its been a while since you've been here," a woman came his way. She looked quite surprised to find him there. She had blonde and brown hair.

Serenity examined the woman. She was around her twenties, holding a stack of paper in her arms.

"Can you give me the key to my garden?" Darien didn't seem to mind her hands that are clinging to him. Serenity stared at the scene before her blankly. Darien did not let go of Serenity's hand yet and he did not have any reaction to the lady.

"Sure!" she went behind the counter and pluck off a key.

"By the way, who is this lucky lady?" She looks at Serenity with a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh, this is Serenity. Serenity, this is Anita, the manager of the hotel," Darien gave introductions. Serenity curtsied, Anita slightly bow in respect.

"Here is your key. Don't forget to return it after you are done. I', the one who gets in trouble if you lose it," she handed the key to Darien.

"Thank you," he receives the key, "Let's go Serenity," he leads her out to the garden.

**Gardens**

They stopped in front of an old wooden door. Darien takes out the key out of his pocket and opens the door. On the other side, lies something that Serenity would never imagine would exist in the present. The garden was overflowing with red roses. Every where you look, a crimson rose bush was there. The size of the garden was bigger than the ballroom!

"Its so beautiful. Did you grow all these by your self?" she looks at her surrounding.

"Yea, but sometimes the gardener comes in once in a while to help me out," he blushes at her compliment.

"Darien, I need to talk to you," Serenity spoke softly.

"What is it?" he said slowly to keep his cool.

"I don't feel like we belong together… Its like, there is another person out there, someone that is for you," Serenity had a stream of flowing tears already. She didn't want to do this.

Darien was speechless. He couldn't believe what she was saying. He knew somewhere deep in his heard that her smile belonged to someone else.

"You've changed, it's been a thousand years, I don't feel a change in me, but you've really changed. Even if its just a little bit, your soul is one with someone else. Someone who is not me…" Her voice fades. She couldn't bear it. Either she tells him or not, it's not a win situation on her side. She would feel so guilty if she didn't tell him. This was her only chance, because she feels a change of power in the air, some kind of distortion.

"A thousand years? I changed?" Darien was dumbfounded.

"You probably won't remember it. No body does, except Luna," she whispers.

Darien wipes her tears gently. She slowly takes a peek at his face and look up in his eyes. They were so full of confusion and hurt. She hated doing this. Serenity lowers her gaze to the ground. She can't bear it to look at his face for another moment. She wants to be in his arms and say comforting words that will soothe out his pain. She wanted to say everything was fine. That even if he did change, she still loves him with all her heart.

"Let me have a kiss," he requests in a whisper. Darien lifts her face, Serenity looks at him, and she nodded slowly. Darien slowly bent down to kiss her.

"**Don't you DARE move a centimeter more!"** a voice suddenly roars. Darien's and Serenity's eyes flew open. Darien could feel a cold sensation behind his neck.

They both recognized the voice. It was Darien's voice, but deeper.

Serenity peeks behind Darien. She saw a man, with an exact image as Darien except he had black armor and was holding a sword, ready to chop off Darien's head. Her eyes widen from surprise.

"Endymion…" she whispers his name. She looks at Darien and back at him again.

"**Endymion!**" She ran to him joyfully. Darien saw a smile that he had never seen on her face. Her face was full of happiness and love. He understood that moment clearly. The man that was called Endymion was the only one that can make Serenity happy and content.

Once she was in his arms, she can instantly feel his warmth, his presence, and his endless love. Tears of love and happiness flows down her face. Her soul feels complete with her prince embracing her.

A carefree grin appeared on Endymion's face. He couldn't be happier than having Serenity in his arms again.

"Serenity," he smells the fragnance of her hair and kisses her temple.

"Endy…" she whispers his name softly, enjoying his touch,

Endymion lifts her head towards his face and kisses her fully on the lips. Her responses to him with all the passion that build up throughout the times she longs for him.

Darien watched the scene between Serenity and Endymion with a broken heart. He wanted get in there and say that Serenity was his girlfriend, but a small smile appear on his face. He knew fully that the man that tried to kill him a moment ago was perfect with her.

As they pull away from the long awaited kiss, Serenity looks back at Darien. She wasn't so sure what to say to him. The whole week was fun and exciting. 'What am I suppose to say? Thank you for this week, Darien. You are really rich. This is not fair to him…'

"Dar-"

"Thank you," Endymion pulls away from Serenity and bowed slightly to Darien.

"What did I do?" He managed to response.

"You have kept Serenity safe and kept her from loneliness, where I have not been. I, Endymion, the Crown Prince of the Earth, thank you deeply. I know that you will miss Serenity, so I shall make your pain easier. I will erase your memory of her. Of course I won't be able to erase it completely for I have no such power. I'll leave you to search for your own Moon Princess."

"Erase my memory? I don't care the loneliness I will get from missing Serenity. I will never forget her," Darien said without hearing the last part of Endymion's thank you.

"I would never forget about Serenity either. And I don't want my future self to do forget about her. Maybe you didn't hear me last time. But your own Moon Princess does exist in this lifetime," he felt sorry for him, yet he couldn't wait till his future self meets the future Serenity.

"You've met her?" Serenity looks up at her soul mate.

"Yea, on an accident. I'll explain that to you later," Endymion blushes at his mistake.

"Wait, what do you mean by my Moon Princess?" He questions the Crown Prince.

Endymion smiles at his confusion. It appears that Darien was more interested in his own Moon Princess than Serenity now. And that is the way it should be.

Serenity looks up at Endymion as the garden starts to be surrounded with unusual fog. He steps back from Serenity and she moves forward to Darien.

"Endymion… Search for the Silver Imperium Crystal… Set me free," Serenity whispers.

Darien can barely see the outline of her body. He could see her hair flowing and that was all. He could no longer see her as the fog engulfs her.

When the fog clears, there weren't even traces of Serenity and Endymion ever been there…

**Serenity and Endymion…**

Serenity looks at him. She couldn't understand this whole situation. She thought everybody was dead.

"Endymion?"

"Yes?"

"How is it that you are alive?"

"Hmm, I guess you still have that nightmare. Well, I wasn't dead in the first place. Queen Serenity, your mother, explained to me that you have been having nightmares. It was some kind of battle where everybody dies right? And you wished upon the Silver Imperium Crystal to send everybody to the future. Well, the Silver Imperium Crystal was confused whether or not to grant your wish, because you were not fully conscious. Thus, you alone was sent to the future," he gently strokes her hair.

"Hmm, I see..."

"Were you lonely when I was not there?"

"Is that supposed to be a question?" Serenity says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," he gives her a short kiss.

"You are all forgiven," she smiles as they broke away.

"I missed you…"

"You've better," she giggles.

Endymion kisses her again.

"Hey, Endy, have you ever eaten a sushi?"

"Sushi? What's that?"

**Next Day…**

"Hey man! How was your date last night?" Andrew approach Darien with a big grin on his face. He was proud of his friend going on a date.

"Date? With who?" Darien couldn't remember anything from the night before.

"With… that's funny, I don't remember…"

"This morning was kind of strange too. I woke up this morning and there were stuff animals on my living room. Quite a lot too…"

"Woa, what have you doing man?"

Darien shrugged.

"Well, anyways, what do play basket ball? The courts are free," Andrew suggests.

"Sure," Darien accepts his invitation.

**The end!**

**Yay! It finally ends here! I liked working on this piece the story that just one day popped up in my mind with the ending that is extending too long in my head! Lol! Well, I hope you guys liked reading this fan fiction! don't forget to review! Tell me if I should make the sequel or not! **


	7. Explanations!

Okay Now, its explanations… for those of you who doesn't get my story but still kept on reading! I thank you for that!

Here it is…

Serenity is the Moon Princess, from 1000 years ago that got "mixed" in time because of the wish that she made during a dream that the Silver Imperium Crystal granted. Yes, I wrote that her mother has not presented the crystal to her yet, but I figured that those who has the bloodline has some kind of power… rite? Especially she's going to own it soon… And… also… She may be smart in school, but she's a princess that has never experience anything other than school in the present time. Hence, she does not really know about anything else.

Darien is the normal Darien. From the present time. Although he owned all those stuff, lets just say he's a hard worker. Sadly, he does not have his Tuxedo powers… LOL… no roses… poor tuxie… LOL

The little girl… (no, for those of you that guess that she was Rini… nope… not close…) She is the present Serena! I figured that I just had to add her in the mix. Hence, the age difference. Serena is 13 or so… okay… I know 13 years old don't say those stuff anymore, but bear with me! I don't want to make her any younger than she already is!

Luna… She's just being the guardian cat that she is! LOL… As for changing into human… I'm sure those of you have seen it in the manga or anime… the process is just a little bit different!

Lastly, Prince Endymion! ehehe… yes, he came from 1000 years ago, chasing after Serenity with the help of Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time! Lets just say that he's not the normal Tuxedo Mask! HAhahaha….

I thank you again for reading my fan fict! thx lots..

What? What? What do I hear? Who wants a sequel? Ehehe… there is a chance that it will happen! Just… not anytime soon! Sorry… school n many more stuff I have to do! XD


End file.
